


Ruining the Pedigree

by elbatross



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Accidental Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Class Differences, M/M, Mpreg, Mutually Unrequited, Omega Dominated, Seduction, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbatross/pseuds/elbatross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally prompted on the kinkmeme:<a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/9701.html?thread=21665253#t21665253">"I don't particularly care whether Charles or Erik is the omega. They get trapped together during the omega one's heat, and despite their best intentions, things go... the way these things tend to go. The culture of the 'verse is such that the only way to avoid scandal is for them to immediately marry. 

So they end up married, both of them guilt-wrecked, feeling they've forced the other into it, both of them developing feelings for the other that they feel they have no right to act on. (Happy ending eventually, of course!)

Bonus points for mpreg, preserving their canon philosophical differences, and Raven being Erik's original intended, leading to extra guilt and awkwardness! (BONUS bonus points for Raven/Irene!)"</a></p>
<p>Adapted to feature an Omega-dominated society with class differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Good breeding, it was said, started with a good foundation. Only once it was established that an omega would be the perfect candidate to lead their family to prosper in the future could the perfect alpha be selected for them.

Charles Xavier was exactly the sort of Head Omega who could manage to fuck it up with something as stupid as getting trapped in a suite with his sister's intended while in heat during their vacation. It wasn't really their fault that things had ended up that way, seeing as Erik had come back to the Omega's suite to grab Raven's suntan lotion after being assured that Charles had his own room and a wonderful tub to soak in. Neither of them expected that the automatic lock would malfunction in the middle of Erik trying to escape once he realized that Charles was in the tub projecting his plans to masturbate afterwards freely in the one space where he didn't have to worry about the outside listening in. Damn the hotel and their precautions against psionics and their anti-alpha locks. Raven had let him in without trouble, but getting out was something else entirely. 

Erik wondered who's brilliant idea it was to make it so that no one could get out of the rooms unless they were an omega. Maybe it was a precaution so that the omegas in a room could take down any alpha who'd managed to get in until authorities arrived. They were taught how to fend off attackers in schools these days, and with mutants becoming more prevalent it could have also been mutant proofed for paranoid human omegas. He could try using the phone since breaking the lock would be risky and leave Charles exposed, for as much as Erik despised most of the rest of Raven's family, Charles was different. He had all the gentleness, patience, and authority society valued in a Head Omega, a man who's alpha would probably be listened to very carefully with the freedom to better themselves once married. Although Erik thought he would do better were he on his side of the mutant versus human argument, he did make great points when they decided to engage in debate. Once he was married to Raven, there would be nothing keeping him from speaking to the head of his new family to try and coax him into listening to reason, but for now they were supposed to be monitored.

Charles let out a low moan, sending shivers down Erik's spine and a rush of blood to his cock. His own scent spiked in response, then there was a splash from the bathroom.

Erik needed to be out of there ages ago. He couldn't stay, not with Charles already aware that he was in his room when he wasn't supposed to be. Maybe he could ask to use the phone or be let out so he could get back to Raven. He knew Charles to be logical, and although alpha culture fantasized about omegas who begged and seduced them into bed out of wedlock, that usually wasn't the case. Charles would let them out, never speak a word of this to Raven aside from maybe a form of chastisement, and they'd both forget the embarrassing slip-up. Everything would turn out fine, he believed, until Charles emerged from the bathroom in a cloud of rose scented steam and his own musk. Every Omega Venus painting ever produced would be thrown out were anyone else to have witnessed the glory that was Charles Xavier in that moment.

From the delicate sway of his hips to the curl of his damp hair, Charles was a vision. His arms were stretched above his head, droplets of water rolling down his freckled shoulders and into his navel or into the dark curls at the base of his cock. Erik's nostrils flared, a low predatory growl sticking in his throat. With a flutter of his lashes and a press of teeth on his plump lower lip, Charles glanced up at him.

"Hello, Erik. I thought you were at the beach with my sister and her friend."

"I was. She let me into what I assumed was her room to get her lotion." Cautiously, he offered the bottle in his hand. "I have it now, but I can't seem to get out. Omega locks. Could you...?" Charles chuckled and passed by him, leaving Erik frozen and hard where he stood with a good view of his ass. Erik was certain that the stream dripping down his leg wasn't water. His throat went dry as Charles tapped away at the lock.

"OMEGA IN HEAT DETECTED. ACCESS DENIED."

"No," Erik gasped. "Try again." 

"It's not going to let me do it, Erik. You know that as well as I do." Charles was steadily growing hard, thumbing at the head of his erection as he worried his lower lip with his teeth again.

"Try." Once again, Charles tried to open the lock, the same message refusing to let him out. 

"See? It doesn't work. I can try calling Raven for you, but-oh!" He huffed and thrust into his hand again, swaying from side to side. "I-it might take her awhile to get here. Why didn't she just buy some more?"

"Something about her scales flaking without this special formula." Erik tried to hold his breath as best as he could, knowing that the longer they spent together increased the risk of something bad happening. Charles was already getting to the point in his heat spike where he wanted to be filled, and if they could get it an omega preferred to have a real knot over silicone. It was bad enough that they got along so well and that they were both probably the most fertile alpha and omega either had ever met, but Erik wasn't Head Omega material. He was brash with a tendency for violence and unwilling to submit to authority. Raven was much the same, but Charles...were Erik to be with him, he might ruin everything for the future of the Xavier family.

"Ah." It was sighed out, Charles reaching under himself to try and stuff a couple of fingers into himself to spare Erik from smelling just how wet he was. It didn't help that he just had to start pushing and pulling them in and out to relieve himself. Erik's erection strained to contain itself in his swim shorts, and his usual mental shields were soon entirely shot with the smile Charles gave him. "So she trusted her alpha to resist her omega brother on heat. You're such a good man, Erik. She'ssss lucky to, uh, have you and your wonderfully large cock. How big did you say your knot was?" Charles was closing in on him, his slippery fingers now out of his ass as he cupped Erik's face with his hand. 

"I didn't, but if you'd like to see I wouldn't mind showing you. For science, that is."

"Lucky me." The fingers slipped into Erik's mouth as his free hand pushed down the elastic band of his shorts. He broke into giddy laughter when Erik's cock practically jumped out at him. "Marvelous. Why Erik, I think this is the most exquisite alpha cock I've ever laid my eyes on."

"Is it?" He watched Charles lick his lips and nod frantically as his pupils dilated. It was probably time to get Charles to bed, he decided, tacking on "and get out" to the end of his thought before Charles took it as an invitation. Then again, it couldn't hurt to have just one more taste before he left. Raven would know then and get rid of him, then no one would ever risk Erik becoming a problem to the family and he'd get to have a little part of Charles that he was never going to experience otherwise.

"Yes. I think I have just the perfect place to put it, actually. Well, two if I'm being honest, but I'm hoping you could keep that other hole occupied with your tongue. I've always admired how good you are with it when we talk, you know, so I'm curious to see if it's as clever elsewhere. I assure you that mine is if you're wondering." Warm, sensitive flesh met somewhere in the middle as Charles closed the distance between them and clasped at the collar of Erik's polo. "But science dictates you perform an experiment to prove a hypothesis, right? Why don't you help me prove mine, hmm?" He eased Erik's hand to the cleft of his ass to allow long fingers to glide against slick muscle.

Once again, Erik growled, half embarrassed that he sounded exactly like the old omega cliche of primal alphas ready for a rut. Obviously, Charles was more turned on by the whole show than anything with the way he was rocking his length against Erik's and trying to sink back onto his fingers. Even his warm and bath flushed toes nudged at Erik to make a move, so when Erik finally surged forward to bring their mouths together all Charles could manage to respond with was a hungry whimper. They didn't even make it to the bed, instead pulling each other to the couch in front of the suite's large television. Charles wriggled out of Erik's grasp with a gleam of mischief in his gaze, promptly bending himself over the arm of the chair. It was a bad idea, the worst idea to ever cross either of their minds. Everyone would be pissed, and that was almost enough of a reason for Erik to leave.

It was just too bad that his libido disagreed and found the prospect of kneeling to lap into Charles's stretched and dripping ass was far more tempting than preserving their honor and commitments to the greater good. The greater good and the rest of the world could go to hell, Charles and Erik had better things to get up to and a womb to fill. Erik greedily licked the preparatory wetness away from the underside of Charles's cock, nipping at the light bulge of the swollen gland below it until Charles cried out. His vision started to tunnel on the seat of the couch, confusing him until he realized that he was experiencing what Charles was seeing and to some degree what he was feeling, his cock twitching at the sensation of a tongue on his balls. 

"Would you like to sit on my face instead?"

"Please? That way I can just ride you afterwards and you can play with my nipples. You were staring earlier." With a swift movement, Charles climbed onto the couch and waited for Erik to lie down, the head of his cock settled against Erik's lips as it leaked. His hips arched into his face as Erik laved at the slit, thumbs teasing the peaks of his nipples before Erik reached up to take over. Erik's white polo was drenched in sweat and omega slick, but the friction of the fabric was enough to please Charles as he thrust into Erik's mouth and tugged his face closer. His smell was overwhelming, mingling with Erik's and the rose scent from his bath. When they were finished, he was sure that he was dragging Erik to the bath to clean up once again and then into his bed for a little more play before a nap in his arms. He was going to do so many things to and with Erik after this, and he wouldn't have to worry about getting into trouble for it. Something about the thought didn't sound right to either of them when Charles mentally voiced it, but the promise of being together sounded good enough of a reason to go on. Charles stopped grinding against Erik's chest and scooted away from his face reluctantly, giving him a glare of warning when his hands clamped around his hips to hold him still. 

'Too many clothes. Take them off, then we'll continue. Until then, let me keep you motivated.' For extra encouragement, Charles leaned down to kiss Erik's cheek and reached back to stroke him. Erik struggled to get his clothing off while under Charles, groaning when the omega lowered himself down to grind back onto Erik's erection. He started to mentally count the time it took until Charles finally lifted himself up and sank down onto Erik's cock. It wasn't longer than four seconds.

Charles's first thought when he finally had a real alpha cock stuffed up his ass rather than a replica was that it was firmer, thicker, and mercifully warmer. He clenched against it, tensing when Erik rocked his hips upward. When the panic hit Erik's mind, he relaxed as quickly as he could and awaited Charles's instruction.

"...Erik?" There was a quick carding of fingers through hair and Charles started to ease himself up. "Erik, listen very carefully, my friend." He rose up until the head of Erik's cock was barely in, then pushed himself back down with a quiver of his powerful thighs. "When you start to feel like you're going to knot, I want you to...to..." The third thrust down was angled just so, rubbing pleasantly against the inner walls of Charles's body. Whatever his train of thought had been devolved into a mental jumble until it solely yearned for a repeat. He came back to it three more thrusts in when Erik's nails bit into his legs as he gripped. "W-when your knot starts to swell, I want you to let me know s-so we can, um, we can-shit!" 

Erik had shifted to sit up quickly and carefully, the change in position momentarily driving him in deeper. He took the opportunity to roll his hips as he thrust a few times, then allowed Charles to reassume control as he latched his mouth onto a nipple. Arms looped around his neck to anchor Charles to him as they continued, one of the alpha's arms hooked around his waist as his hand stroked the omega's length. Damn the knot, Charles wanted it. A knot didn't mean he'd be impregnated for sure, especially this early in his heat, and if he was already taking the chance to scratch the itch he might as well do it right the first time. He laughed to himself as his hands clawed at Erik's shoulders, baring his throat for the alpha to suckle at. Definitely worth it, he thought, and clenched around Erik again before reaching to tug his face out of the hollow of his throat. Those teeth would definitely leave a mark. He laughed again, then pulled Erik's face to his for a kiss.

The pattern of thrusting, panting, biting, and kissing continued for a few minutes longer, only paused for a few careful seconds so that Charles could examine Erik's earlobe when he'd accidentally bitten down too hard. It ended up being fine, just something else for them to giggle over as their wild fucking mellowed to something softer. Erik had once again shifted them, lying Charles flat on his back so he could hook his legs around a slender waist. He angled himself yet again, the pressure building at the base of his cock as they awaited the knot. An alpha his age was only good for a few knottings a day during an omega's heat, but they'd be stuck together for at least seven minutes after he hit his climax. He could only guess that Charles would probably enjoy it based on the studies about omega orgasm frequency increasing during the knotting to decrease pain, if not for the rush of extra hormone than at least for the scientific aspect. It surprised him to be shushed.

"T-too loud." Charles tapped Erik's temple lightly. "I'll like it, I promise. Please, Erik, go ahead." Charles softly scattered kisses along Erik's jawline and neck, his eyes clamping closed as he clenched for the final time around him in ecstasy. His come spread itself between their stomachs, only interrupted by the swell of Erik's knot inside of him.

They trembled together with the first pulse of Erik's seed emptying into Charles, breathing heavily in unison until Erik was composed enough to shift them with Charles in his lap again. He dared a glance at the clock, trying to remember the reason that lead him in half an hour ago. When Charles whimpered into his neck, he dropped the thought to play with his hair and rub his back. 

"It's fine," he murmured. Charles was overheated once again, his mind craving water and the next orgasm. Erik couldn't give him one without hurting him, but he did reach out his hand to get a metal cup filled with water and by his side for Charles. "Drink slowly." The omega, sleepy and pleased, eagerly drank the water he was offered while fondly blinking up at Erik from under his lashes. There was a purr of affection setting in Erik's chest that came from watching Charles shiver because of him in one moment and curl up next to him in another, the same kind that came from playing chess with him and getting into debates. Why hadn't he thought of doing this with Charles earlier? Surely there had to have been a reason, but his mind was drawing a blank and so was Charles's. After ten minutes and the removal of Erik's shrunken knot, they were still unsure but happy enough to go on without knowing what had previously barred them from trying. They hopped into the shower for a quick wash up and exchange of slow and sweet kisses, then buried themselves under the sheets blissfully with omega huddled against alpha, just the way it should have been. Erik and Charles fell asleep mutually assured that they had made the right decision.

Things went to hell when Raven came up to check on Erik after he'd been missing for over two hours and found him curled up in bed naked with her omega brother, either man smelling of the other and the smell of sex still lingering in the main room of the suite. Tagging along behind her was their appointed pair of chaperones, all three standing around the bed when the pair woke with varying degrees of shock, disgust, and disappointment on their faces. With clearer minds, the men could now remember why it had been such a bad idea for them to sleep together.

The only option for avoiding the scandal that arose from an unmarried alpha-omega pair sleeping together during the omega's heat was to marry, or else the omega would lose their respect for not sewing the best possible seed in their womb should they turn up pregnant. No omega would risk their children's future for a moment of passion, nor would they risk disgracing their family if they were anything like the Xavier's. As Raven cried on in the background, Charles turned to smile sadly at Erik's grim expression.

"Well, my friend, I know this isn't how you wanted to join the family, but I suppose it's the only option you have now. At least now we can put your name on the donations to the mutant schools."


	2. Chapter 2

An Xavier Head Omega wedding was supposed to be one of the most lavish events of each generation. It started with selecting the alpha, followed by a highly publicized courtship. Sometimes the Xavier head would court up to three alphas at once, be it for show or just because they were indecisive for the time being, but once the chosen alpha was presented everyone waited for the date of their wedding and a theme to be set. It was a social gathering and display of status and wealth for all, the actual wedding only of importance to make the bond of alpha and omega official. The whole event would conclude with the family of the alpha being granted gifts for their contribution to the continuation of their line of money and property, giving notice to the rest of the omegas in attendance that any single alphas in their family were up to standards.

The engagement that would lead to the wedding of Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr was anything but that. For starters, Erik had no family to shower with presents aside from an aunt in Europe, the rest of his family having passed away years ago. He was a nobody in the grand scheme of things, just someone Charles had met through a friend who had him on a contract for freelance work. The rest of the Xaviers weren't fond of him, but tolerated him courting the youngest omega of the family because he was the only person who seemed to be on her level. Charles loved the way he and Raven saw eye to eye on the topic of mutant rights even if they were entirely against his theories because it gave Raven someone to confide in aside from her brother. Erik accepted her better than he did without even having to try, and before the little incident with Charles he had plans to propose to her once he was able to buy a ring. Some of that was Charles's coaxing, for while Erik wasn't head over heels for Raven, he saw that he could make her happy and give her the strong mutant children she desired. To the other omegas, he was on track to being a good alpha for an omega who would most likely never head a family. Now, he was going to be the bad sire to ruin a prized pedigree.

They filed for a license privately with only the chaperones and Raven as witnesses, signing their names on registration papers after slipping on hastily purchased rings made of metals that would make Charles's mother ill when she saw them. The car was packed someone called for Tony's jet to be fueled and prepared for departure on the drive to the airport. Charles rested his head against the window, not bothering to try to listen in on Erik's thoughts when he knew his shields would be locked into place. It wasn't how he thought things with his alpha would ever go, but he never thought he'd be married to Erik to begin with. He toyed with his ring and tried to ignore the chills tingling down his spine as his heat protested his negligence. 

"There are questions I wanna ask, but I think it's better if I don't," their chaperon, Logan, grumbled. "If I didn't know better and thought you could break an alpha-proof lock, I'd say Erik got in himself. The way you two are close was already worrying without this happening." Erik sneered at the alpha in front of him, making sure he could see his glare in the rear view mirror when he glanced back. Charles cleared his throat.

"Erik didn't do it. He was trying to get out the whole time and begged me to open the lock twice. It's my fault for taking advantage of him and letting my heat get the better of me." He patted Erik's hand. "You're somewhat right, though. We are fairly close, so it shouldn't be too surprising to the public when we announce it. This can be used to our advantage. Say it was a way of seeing if we could work together for mutant rights." There was no way that he would admit that he'd _always_ found Erik's scent to be somewhat appealing, a hint of dark spice mixed with warm familiarity similar to the pattern of his thoughts. Erik reminded him of drinking warm chai tea lacking sweetener. Funny how he, the one who'd always been told by his alpha playmates that he smelled a little like warm sugar, would find that irresistible. He felt almost as parched as he did after sex with Erik, and in thinking about their earlier romp on the couch of the suite his shorts became uncomfortably wet with slick. Logan grunted, Erik tensed, and the other omegas in the car rolled down the windows.

"You two have a history of getting into some pretty heated public debates, and you know how the media talks about how unbecoming it is for a Head Omega to be so buddy-buddy with the alpha courting his sister. It's going to end badly, watch." Raven couldn't even look back at her brother from the front seat as she spoke, giving off waves of bitterness. "They'll say you were just trying to steal my alpha away the whole time because it's just a rumor that omegas in heat can't handle themselves. You've turned away plenty of alphas during your usual heats, what stopped you this time?" Erik's attention turned to Charles, listening for a reason. It was equally his fault as well, for if he had really wanted to get out of sex he could have locked himself in a room or gone out of the window. Charles didn't even use his telepathy to coax him when he thought back on it, piping up to defend him.

"Raven, this is just as much my fault as it is your brothers. I shouldn't have gone into the room in the first place." Next to him, their omega chaperon Ororo arched a silver brow.

"How did you get in? You shouldn't have been able to get in the room if Charles was there"

"Raven let me in to fetch her sunscreen. I didn't know he was inside and I was told he had his own room while he was in heat." All of the attention turned to Raven, Erik narrowing his eyes. "I assumed she wouldn't lie to me."

"She didn't," Charles interrupted. "That was my room, but the door next to it was the one Ororo and Raven were staying in. You can't smell who's in them from the outside as a safety measure, just like the locks. I gave one of my keys to Raven so she could check on me in addition to putting her name on my room , and when I heard the door open I didn't think much of it or of your smell. You were both together so I figured she'd carry some of your scent, and when I went to check on her that's when I found that it was just you. Maybe she mistook my room for hers by accident. I should have tried yelling for her or ringing her up instead of sticking around once I saw she wasn't there." His cheeks flushed as he squirmed and rolled his window down further. "An omega in heat shouldn't even be on a plane."

"We wouldn't have a problem if you two hadn't ruined vacation. It's a good thing your friend Stark was kind enough to lend you his private jet. I doubt he thought it would be used as his friends' excuse for an impromptu engagement." Erikk was quickly tiring of Logan's snide comments and aggravated by his current location and circumstances. He was ready to either jump out of the car to escape everyone in it or kill everyone inside it except Charles before helping him calm his heat. All of his pent up frustrations were instead channeled into reaching over to stroke Charles's hair in an attempt to comfort them both. Charles lolled his head back so it could be cradled in Erik's palm, projecting hesitant gratitude as his new alpha started to slowly scratch his scalp.

"It's got a bed, and Ororo can keep me under her watch while Erik and Raven talk things out. We'll, mmm, apologize for any mess I make. Someone ring up the house and let them know we'll be heading back early, would you? Erik, darling, if you could slip one of those hands into my trousers, you'd be a lifesaver." The car swerved, jolting Charles's head from Erik's hand and alerting him to what he'd just said. "Oh, sorry. Heat slip of the tongue, I meant my pocket. You should text Tony and let him know you'll be able to return to work sooner than you thought. I'll get the phone for you." Charles fished his phone from his pocket, then leaned against Erik with a discontented huff. 

The rest of the ride was uneventful in contrast to the scene at the airport. With the knowledge that the requested paperwork would be waiting for Charles at home, all that was left to do was wait for their ride home to be fueled and checked. Charles laid himself out over a few seats to close his eyes and discourage alphas from bothering a grumpy omega in heat. Even Erik knew to keep his distance, but at least half of that was guilt rather than Charles's mental messages. Somehow, even those couldn't keep curious omegas from sitting next to him to strike up a conversation about his work or if he had an alpha in mind for marriage yet, and when he tired of listening to them babble on he tried to wave them away. That's when someone spotted the ring and the media closed in, the rest of the press loitering around the lobby running off in an attempt to find his alpha. Logan fought off the press as Raven and Ororo led Charles to the jet once it was finally ready.

"Where's Erik?" 

"Probably still inside," Raven sighed. "He ran off as soon as we got checked in for the flight. Logan will get him, don't worry. It wouldn't be a problem if someone didn't show off." It was Charles's turn to sigh and bite back another flare of arousal. He hoped Tony kept a few of his heat suppressors in stock somewhere.

"I just wanted them to go away, and you know I don't like to control people any more than I have to. The alphas around didn't have a problem and I wasn't even telepathically communicating to them that I didn't want to be bothered." He grumbled and started to head to the bedroom in the back. If Tony didn't have medicine, he'd probably at least keep some kind of entertainment there. "They would have left me alone if I hadn't worn this ring, but then again they really would have been suspicious as to why I smell a little like alpha while in heat. It would have happened regardless. Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to have a nap and stave off this heat before I try to figure out how to break the news to mother. Monitor the news as best as you can, because if they haven't yet caught on to the fact that it's Erik I'm engaged to then we have a better chance at this working out in our favor." Charles closed and locked the door behind him, stripping out of his clothes to pull on a pair of sweats from a dresser and thanking Tony that he was roughly the same build. He had just flopped onto the bed and exhaled slowly when there was a knock at the door. Frustrated, he grumbled and went to answer.

Erik stood behind the door with a small styrofoam container containing a slice of white chocolate raspberry cheesecake and a cafe cup of vanilla chai tea with exactly the amount of sugar that Charles preferred. The omega simply gaped at him.

"You were projecting on the ride over about how much you wanted chai tea. It's the best I can do for now to apologize for everything." He handed them over gingerly, making sure to avoid touching Charles as best as he could. The plastic fork for the cake was last, balanced carefully on top of the box. "The cheesecake is just extra. I know how much you like sweets, and if I'm going to be forced to be your alpha I should at least put on a convincing show and make things bearable. Have a good rest and enjoy those, Charles." Before he could turn to leave, Charles shifted the cup and boxes to pull him in from behind for and awkward embrace, his cheek resting on the curve of Erik's back.

"Thank you. Things are going to be rough, but we'll make it though. In a year or two, if we plan it right, I can let you out of this arrangement to be with Raven."

"We both know things don't work like that," he replied harshly. "No matter how this ends, I'm always going to take the fall while you suffer some sort of minor embarrassment for a mistake. You'll be hearing 'I told you it wouldn't work, good thing you ended it so early' for the rest of your life. You'll be praised for showing why this doesn't work." Behind him, Charles let out a tired and slightly aroused whine as the growing stiffness of his cock pressing against Erik's backside in response to his spike of aggression. They both breathed in deeply to savor their pheromones.

"Then we'll fake it. Make it look like it works so that they don't think anything of it. Maybe the three of us can quietly work something out, or we can just keep appearances for the public and have little to do with one another at home until we have children. You build your business and make improvements in the lives of other mutants, I fund you and support your political stance. It's no different than what was going to happen with Raven except you're now in a loveless marriage that sprung from, pardon the expression, a heated moment with the wrong omega. Please, Erik, let's just give this a chance?" Charles had started to nuzzle against his sturdy back, dying to put down the food so he could lift Erik's shirt for the chance to kiss his skin once again. He was put off when Erik stepped forward and out of his grasp.

"We'll try. That doesn't mean it'll work, but I'll give it my best if you will." He returned to his seat and watched Charles stand in a daze at the door before it was shut and locked again so that he could sit on the bed with his cake and tea. For a while, Charles did little else but nibble at his treat and take sips of his beverage until he was tired of eating and had to put the cheesecake away. As he finished up his tea, he realized that there wasn't a time when he'd explicitly told Erik that he'd wanted it, mentally or otherwise, just that he'd thought Erik reminded him of chai.

He'd never told that to Erik aloud, so his only other option had to have been that he projected it. That meant that Erik had been willing to listen to him during the ride over, that he probably wasn't as angry as Charles thought he would have been but that he probably felt guilt. His only reason for sticking up for Charles would have been the guilt of hurting Raven and losing the only family he had, which was why he probably agreed to the sudden betrothal. If Erik lost them, he lost everything, and underneath all of that he was well aware that there were some things in the marriage that left him at a disadvantage elsewhere. The entire thing was in Charles's favor if the plan went well, but that gave him a lead over Erik that he didn't feel comfortable having. Erik would be the one to take the fall if something went wrong, and were he to make one mistake as the alpha of a Head Omega, it would disgrace his deceased family rather than Charles's.

If he was going to give it a shot for them when Charles had been equally at fault, then Charles was going to do things right. To do that, he'd have to ensure that everyone knew they were both on equal footing in the eyes of the law. His mother would most likely be displeased, but there was a small part of Charles that lived to see her balk as an alpha mother trying to uphold Xavier omega traditions when she was disadvantaged by their rulings. He wasn't going to let the next generation have that honor when it came Erik's turn to play alpha father and judge their decisions.


	3. Chapter 3

When her Head Omega died, Sharon Xavier by law could have given her son's title up to give the position to the next most fertile omega in the family and remarried. Raven could have gone back to her true alpha, let her only child default to being a very small blessing to her family as an omega who might or might not be fertile enough to carry a child as some male omegas were, and enjoyed what little gifts her family would retain from her being a former alpha of the house of Xavier. Her other option was to remain single and have little input as to what went on regarding family politics, collect a reasonable allowance, care for the child her omega had without her, and finally gain back dignity if her son became head of the estate.

No one was prouder than her when Charles came out of his medical exams at fourteen with the "perfect omega" classification written into his file. All of her sitting back and keeping quiet as her boy grew and surpassed the child no one knew wasn't hers paid off tremendously, and from then on she thanked them for their praises. The only thing left for her had been to make sure Charles's wedding was perfect, which would leave her name untarnished and allow for her to have just a little more say in the proceedings concerning her late omega's properties. By law, that's all she was until they produced a proper Head Omega, and then she gained some freedom. 

But Charles, the sole proper heir, had for some reason decided to upset this balance and in doing so put her at risk for failure. She knew it as soon as the group arrived home from their vacation too early with the lowborn alpha in tow. She didn't allow for him to be in the house whenever Charles was present as a precaution, but Raven had begged for her suitor to go along on their trip. One time seemed to be enough to prove to them that it was a bad idea, and now all she could hope was that Charles only had a laundry mix up with Erik. Sharon poured herself a glass of scotch with a heavy hand and went to ready the parlor for whenever her son was ready to talk.

\---  
The first thing Charles did when he got home was lock himself in his office. He'd made a mad dash for his wing of the house as soon as possible and while his head was clear enough to keep him away from Erik. Nobody was comfortable with them sitting close to each other in the car on the way back, Charles behind Ororo as she drove with Erik relocated to the passenger's seat the entire time. His nose felt too stuffed up with Erik's scent by the time they got out to want to do much more than drape himself over the alpha and demand to be knotted again, but once the fresh air hit him he ran. His first order of business was to fill out and fax off both his paperwork and Erik's, which he could now legally access without Erik's permission. Erik was aware of that even at the altar and assured Charles that he didn't have to worry about his medical history or virility.

As he read everything over and waited for a few forms he needed to fill out to print, he scanned the death certificates for Erik's parents and sister. They'd been a middle class family for the most part, nothing remarkable or even the sort of people who could dream of bearing a child destined to marry a Head Omega, but they were probably closer than Charles had ever been to his mother. He found photographs with a few other papers. Erik had his mother's eyes and lean figure, his father's brow and steady hands, and probably some other relative's auburn hair. Charles sighed, knowing there was certainly no way he could give Erik all of that now without a fight. Knowing Erik, he'd rather die than live like a caged animal for pretty omegas to giggle and gossip over, and he certainly would never bring any children into a world where they had to deal with that being a possibility. It was hard enough for him being an unfortunate alpha, but a mutant too?

Something had to be done, but Charles didn't know what. He wasn't turning Erik into another alpha brought in to fill the womb of his omega without protest or to be sat upon like human furniture whenever Charles went into heat. It was a tempting thought, but thoughts like that got them in trouble. Besides, it meant nothing, and Charles being a hopeless romantic would rather the situation be mutual. Erik was never going to feel that way, and Charles had no right in hoping things would get better without some kind of bribery. More papers were pushed aside to make room for a final stack. These were the ones that had to be sent off with their marriage licsense and the press packet. Charles reached for his favorite fountain pen and began to skim over the document, pausing when he reached the statements he was meant to check and sign for verification.

He read it once with some confusion, then again to clarify. By the third readthrough, he chuckled, capped his pen, and set it aside so he bury his face in his hands. His shoulders shook as he held back laughter followed by tears as relief started to set in his shoulders. They would have to live with this marriage to keep Erik in society's favor and all the talk of alphas being nothing more than the property of omegas under the law, but that didn't mean that they were bound to law to make it so. Omega laws and traditions were confusing in the opinions of most of the population and stupid to Charles's circle of friends (especially Tony, who refused to take an alpha even as the sole heir, remaining member, and Head Omega of his family), so it only made sense that somewhere there would be a loophole to exploit. He could protect Erik just like he would have if things had gone right with Raven. Charles straightened up and tried not to think too hard about what Erik's reaction would be to the news, grabbing his papers before leaving to meet his mother for a drink in the parlor.

She already had his glass ready, the scotch on the coffee table between them and a couple of mugs on the coasters on either side. He took his mug for a sip, gagging when it turned out to be black. At least Erik had been considerate and perfect at getting his drink right, among other things.

"You smell like you let the first alpha to catch you have the honor of breeding, Charles."

"Our trip was lovely for as long as I wasn't cooped up in the room. Thank you for asking, Mother." Charles took another sip before giving up the pretense altogether and reaching for his alcohol. His mother made a face. "I see you've spotted the ring."

"I figured that you'd come talk to me about that. Did you run off to marry the plug when I wouldn't let him in the house or fall for that business involving Raven?" Just as the glass reached her lips, it stopped against her will. Charles's face fell when he realized that his telepathy had momentarily gotten out of control. His loose mouth and mind was the one symptom of heat that he wished he could be rid of.

"Mother, I'm sorry, but I'd rather you not refer to my soon-to-be alpha as a 'plug.' You know how I feel about the term."

"I apologize, a plug has more dignity than to knot an unmarried omega while he's on heat." Charles didn't need to be in her head to feel the tension between them, quietly downing his drink before calling for someone to bring him ice for his scotch. If he was going to drink with his mother, he was going to enjoy it.

"It was an accident. Raven mixed up the keys while having him get her something from her room. I know nothing beyond that other than the opportunity presented itself and we had sex. You know the law as well as I do, and if after my heat wraps up I turn out to not be pregnant, we can terminate the whole thing before anyone knows who it is. There will still be the matter of getting me a replacement alpha since the media knows about the ring, but I'm sure you have plenty lined up. And before you suggest Moira, might I remind you once again that she's courting that lovely omega who owns the Cassidy Aquarium and Aviary and I wouldn't want to ruin the good thing she has going for her when I've already caused a big enough mess in my own home." They sat back to eye one another, child to parent and omega to an alpha with a challenge, as one of the servant alphas brought his ice and some sugar for the coffee. Charles made his drinks to his liking, eyes still locked with his mother's as he sampled them.

"It isn't going to work. You'll be stuck with him, both miserable. He won't be able to give you the children you want or that he needs to prove them wrong. You'll have your doubts, and so will they. He'll hear about it until the day he dies, just like I will for your mistake. He is your property now, Charles, and if you have defective property the blame falls on him and the alpha he came from. It's a blessing that his poor alpha is dead." Her voice softened, the bitterness lingering towards the end. "You will be the death of that man. That's the only way he can be free, and if you're lucky he'll do it before this whole mistake bears fruit. In the end, you'll be lucky if you get a new alpha before you're too old to have children instead of leaving this family to Raven."

It hurt Charles to think about his mother's feelings towards his sister on even the best of days, and even worse to feel it. She wasn't her alpha, just the one who'd raised her when their father had an affair on a whim with one of the many visitors to the estate. Even though it was outside his heat, a common practice for even unmarried omegas as long as it was kept quiet, being the Head Omega meant that he was always at risk for pregnancy. As the family head who'd given birth to a male omega, already a risk for the family if he wasn't as fertile as an omega should be, it was only expected that he keep the second child. No one aside from his parents knew until Charles's telepathy manifested at the age of three and he caught the wisp of a thought about 'the bastard child' during a visit to his baby sister's nursery. Raven might have accidentally heard him project it or one of the other many thoughts in the early days before their father died, because ever since then she'd made sure that the skin she wore over her own blue scales would match what Sharon looked like growing up. He exchanged the coffee for alcohol once again and steeled himself, clearing his throat before presenting her with his and Erik's legal documents. Charles urged her to read them carefully with a pleading whisper in her mind. Sharon narrowed her eyes at him, then studied them.

"I already feel terrible about all of this. Erik has nothing but himself and his limited group of friends, of which I was one until I broke his trust and forced him into something we'll both regret for the rest of our lives. I don't...I don't want to hurt him any more than I already have or must, Mother. I've watched you suffer and felt your pain, and it's already hard knowing that I will have Erik's burdening my heart forever. It's hard enough knowing that he'll be able to hide it from me, and it pains me beyond belief to think that he'll believe he needs to suffer alone when this was mostly my fault. This is my solution. Once you read over it, I believe you'll agree with my decision." The paper shook with the trembling of her hands before she sat it down on the coffee table and slid it back to Charles, replacing it with a refilled glass.

"He won't agree to this and you know it. He's a stubborn plu-alpha."

"He'll have to. Social convention and the law requires it until they learn the truth, and then we'll announce it. You will still have the wedding before that to maintain your reputation, although you can still show and voice your displeasure. People will pity you instead of blame you for the way your son turned out saying that this is what happens when an alpha is forced to raise an omega alone, then we can push for a law allowing alphas to remarry as needed."

"What about the story behind your courting?"

"Erik and I will resolve that, as well as everything about Raven. This is out of your hands now, Mother. You don't have to worry about this ever again. It's my fault and I will make sure your hard work hasn't gone to waste raising a disgraceful child." She snorted at him, finally reaching for her coffee.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about, my child. I've grown old and tough dealing with the opinions of the omegas ranking higher than me including you. Your new alpha might have had a taste of that growing up as an orphan and working for the man that he does, but he isn't ready for that to be his life. I hope your plan doesn't kill you both, because despite the way I speak to you and your sister...," she paused, drinking and measuring her next words. Her eyes met her son's, a ghostly blue compared to the sea of his. "I do love you both, and I worry. Remember the words I've taught you." Charles rose from his seat, the paper in hand, to sit next to her. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and folded her hand in his gently.

"I do, Mother." They were the words she whispered, thought, and wrote in the corners of his books when she thought he wasn't old enough to understand more than the lessons about picking the perfect alpha so that he could have strong and healthy babies.

_"No matter what they say, an alpha always thinks more with their heart than with their knot."_

\---  
Ororo didn't trust Logan to take Erik to gather his things from his apartment. The whole trip was uncomfortably silent even through the packing, almost as if Erik was preparing to be exiled rather than led to a life of being an alpha of the Xavier estate. There probably wasn't much of a difference seeing as he was getting married to the wrong Xavier. She felt somewhat bad for him, for while Charles would be nothing other than kind to him, that didn't mean that other omegas would give him the same treatment. Of course she would, but she was raised in a different omega culture than him. She was taught to value alphas for their strength and passion along with honoring the benefits and joys of sex, but even some of that was a freedom only found in certain sections of the classes that divided them. Out of worry, she reached out to Charles as soon as she was in the range of the estate while Erik braced himself.

_'Where are we setting him up?'_

_'Give him one of my rooms and ready a room on the other side of the house for later. The spare just off of my own is good for now, just until the ceremony is dealt with and the guests have left. They can watch us go into one room and never know that we aren't sharing a bed.'_ Charles was already changing the sheets, checking the stock for the next day. He had two days left of heavy hitting heat before it subsided, and between the two of them they might need the spare sets. It would probably have been worth it to have someone bring in one of the marble statues from the yard to place between the door connecting the rooms to keep them apart. Erik was up as soon as he could be with their minder in the doorway and her concern in Charles's mind. The doorknobs rattled as Erik drew closer to Charles with flared nostrils and squared shoulders. "Hello, Erik."

"Hey, Charles." Erik dropped his bag on the floor. "Your alpha is finally under lock and key, just the way it should be. Isn't that wonderful?"

"That's not..." He grumbled and cast his gaze downwards. "Erik, you know it's only proper that you move in. You have a room on the other side of the house if that makes you feel any better, but you have to stay in one of these rooms until after the formal wedding ceremony when all the guests have left. I won't ask you to share a bed with me again after that, not even to help me with my heats. We'll have an anti-alpha lock installed on my room as soon as everything is settled so that you don't have to bother." When he looked up again, Erik appeared less angry and more shocked, the line of his mouth neutral rather than a frown. "I've also settled another matter so that things will be somewhat easier for you." He handed over the papers he'd been brandishing all afternoon. Erik didn't snatch them away, but Charles only figured that he was being nice to get his way. Just as his mother had done earlier, Erik read over the document before looking up at his omega.

"No."

"Yes, Erik."

"You aren't doing this. I don't agree to it." He handed the paper back. "I can't, Charles. You didn't even talk to me to know if this was what I wanted." 

"I didn't have to." It was pressed to Charles's chest tenderly. "It's only the right thing to do seeing as you'd have things easier if this mistake hadn't happened, and as your omega and the head of this family, I can make this decision whether you accept it or not. People will protest for a while, but once they think about it they'll realize that it was only to be expected from the most unconventional Xavier head in a century." Erik clenched his fist and made Charles's iron bed tremble before he calmed and exhaled. Ororo was prepared to zap him when he moved closer to Charles, but eased off when Erik simply embraced him and buried his face in his hair.

"Thank you." Charles nuzzled into the crook of Erik's neck and allowed a thigh to push between his as Erik backed him into the wall. Lips pressed to the top of his head appreciatively, and when he gently kissed the nape of Erik's neck he was rewarded with a low rasp. They practically jumped apart when they realized their positions and that they were once again becoming aroused from the other's touch and scent. Erik cleared his throat. "But you know we're taking a risk? I won't be an alpha of the house, meaning we're equals. Any mistakes made will be on my head and yours, and if we have children they will also have to live with our faults. Are you prepared for that just to save the reputation of my dead family?" Charles wanted to reach for him, just to hold Erik again so he'd understand why that was so important. He'd just have to use his words and mind to show him.

"Erik, you don't have anyone else but this family, and I've betrayed you already. I think I can accept owning up to what we've done for the rest of my life instead of letting you suffer." He tried to wrap Erik up in a feeling of comfort and the barest hint of love hidden in comradery. Mentally, Erik seemed to lean into it. "My friend, you're not alone. I'll make sure you're never alone again, no matter what that takes." Charles offered his hand for a shake, Erik clasping it in his own.

"To treating this like business as usual?"

"Yes. And to letting the rest of the world believe we're just foolish rebels bent on making the old and rich Head Omegas on my level clutch their chests and guard their wombs whenever you enter a room. If we're going to do this, we're doing it right. A benefit of being my alpha is that you get to dress impeccably and speak like any omega would to one another. Dress like a pet, speak like a Head. It'll help when getting your point across and it'll suit your style, I think." 

"If that's all I can get, then I guess I'll have to take it. If I can make the same human omegas who made my remaining childhood a living hell uncomfortable, then I'd probably bend you right over our table during conferences." The most undignified whimper escaped Charles's throat while Erik's hand lingered on his, so before there was another Incident their chaperone coaxed them apart to get Erik set up in his room.

"You two can talk more later, I'm getting you away from one another before we have a baby on our hands that neither of you is emotionally equipped to handle yet. Charles, I'm staying on the couch in here for a couple of nights until you're finished with your heat to monitor you both, and there'll be a curfew between these two rooms until after then. Afterwards, if you both want to share the room to keep appearances, it'll be fine. I just don't want either of you boys to be hurt any more than you already are." They nodded, each getting a pat on the back before Ororo led Erik to his room.

Charles eased back onto his bed and tried to ignore the memory of Erik's grin or projections of them in stained suits as their peers looked on in horror. It left him slick between his thighs and wanting Erik back to thrust between them. There was the temptation to make Ororo bring him back for a quick moment under him, but Erik would most likely hate him more than he already did. After his heat, he might not even obsess over Erik the same way, and Erik might not be tempted to make obscene promises. He might even resent Charles in a couple of days when his family rolled in to give judgement and sneer at him. They'd judge his breeding, call him a plug, label his mother as little more than an incubator for a bad egg until he broke. 

He wouldn't let them hurt Erik that badly, not after Erik's admission that he'd had to listen to that his whole life. Once they got their fill of putting them down, Erik would have the power to tell them off, and when they came to Charles to punish him he would have the honor of smiling and presenting them with the declaration that he was equal to them. Maybe then, Erik wouldn't have such a problem telling people that he and Charles had chosen one another for love over status.

If it never became truth, Charles prayed that this would at least make it worth lying. He slipped out of his sweats to cool off and wrap a hand around his cock before the door between his room and Erik's opened a crack. A flash of a hand holding something darted in to drop something before Charles could ask what was going on, then the door closed and locked on it's own. Curious, he stopped himself to go pick it up. It was a simple white polo, but one sniff identified it's owner as Erik. It was the same one he'd worn just before they'd fallen into bed together and then after as they came home. Charles pulled it on and headed back to the bed to bury his face into his pillow and reach back to finger himself.

Things had a small chance of working out if Erik was this willing to compromise.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik was told not to expect everyone who got an invitation for the wedding to show, and therefore he'd decided that he wouldn't worry too much about looking good in his suit. He was skinnier in the waist than the Xavier tailors was used to working with, which somehow got out and around the house, then to the outside world. Nobody knew his name, but by the time the wedding came and he was set at the altar to await Charles's arrival he could hear the whispers about the new Xavier alpha. By Charles's orders, though, Erik was made to look as sharp and appealing as possible, his thin waist and narrow hips accentuated by the cut of his jackets in order to showcase the broadness of his chest and width of his shoulders. Instead of putting him in black, however, he'd been dressed in a dark charcoal tuxedo with a silver bowtie to bring out the color of his eyes. Xavier's were notorious for picking the best looking alphas, and while Erik did appear rugged there wasn't a person in the room who could have claimed that he was simply plain. He kept his back straight as he watched for Charles, the officiator at the altar smiling as she watched him. She probably thought he was nervous, and she'd be right in some respects. Erik just wanted to see Charles. He'd always made him feel more at ease in situations like these and kept him from lashing out, almost as if he were his anchor. Even if there was no romance between them once Charles had passed this wave of heat, he was still inexplicably drawn to him, the same as he'd always been. He had no right to feel like he needed him to get through this now, but he did. When the music finally signalled Charles's cue to walk down the aisle, Erik's shoulders slumped in relief. He could see sets of reporters and cameramen trying to comment into their little recorders about his behavior and snap photos while at the same time trying to focus on Charles.

His omega was dressed in the traditional Omega Cream colored attire, his trousers more fitted in the hips and jacket slightly tapered at the waist to show off his slight curves. Like Erik's, his bowtie was chosen to exaggerate his bright blue eyes and the demure fan of his lashes as he looked away from his alpha at the altar with flushed cheeks. He was putting on an act just like they'd discussed, something to make him look so besotted with Erik that there would be no way they'd doubt they'd planned this. When his eyes met Erik's again, lids heavy and only lightly dusted with some sort of makeup to make him look more romantic, Erik couldn't help letting a grin settle in the corners of his mouth. Charles was handsome and the exact vision of the perfect Xavier Head Omega he knew he would someday be. He just wished that there was some way to give him the perfect alpha instead of letting the sight be wasted on him.

 _'Quiet that thought, Erik. You look...wonderful.'_ Even Charles's thoughts felt like they were at a loss for words as he approached Erik, his hands clasped tightly around a little scroll he was to hand Erik at the end of the ceremony. He held back that Erik looked twice as stunning as he had the afternoon they'd fallen together on the couch by mistake or more interesting than the mornings when they'd sneaked away from their jobs to play chess at the little coffee shop downtown and discuss mutant rights issues. Erik had always, in his mind, belonged to him in one way or another. There was no way that it'd ever be true, but at least this gave him the privilege of pretending it was so. Erik took the last few steps towards Charles to offer him a hand up the stairs, something usually reserved for omegas in dresses or heels. Charles had neither, but took Erik's hand anyhow and let him know it had surprised him. The spot where his engagement band had been was caressed as the Master of Ceremonies started her speech.

It was long and tiring, the both of them verbally exchanging words and wordlessly exchanging jokes and comments about their guests. Erik had to grip Charles's hand to keep him from fanning his face when he nearly cried in response to the fact that one of his distant relatives looked like a frog. He reached to brush the tears away with his thumb as Charles jovially smiled back at him, the moment appearing a little more tender than it really was. The alpha and omega before them were simply having a laugh in their minds, but where the other couldn't see it was another one of their usual affectionate measures that the other took to bed with them every night and cherished, never admitting to anyone or each other that his heart would cling to the thought of the other's laugh or remarks until he finally drifted off to sleep. More photographs were snapped, then they were offered their new rings. Charles's was slender, made of titanium with a setting of gold in the middle. From what Charles was projecting, his mother had objected to him having anything less than gold or platinum, but he'd made the decision to pick something that Erik could easily locate in a pinch. Erik's ring was much the same, instead fitted with a row of gears in the middle that could be manipulated with either his thumb or mutation. There had clearly been a lot of thought put into even a simple pair of accessories that they'd both be stuck wearing so that Erik would be comfortable. If it weren't so stifling, he would most likely think it was sweet. After they'd put them on one another, Erik accepted the scroll from Charles. It was to be opened later during the reception when it was time for the House's Gift to be bestowed upon the alpha's family, and seeing as Erik was the only family he had it was all his to open. Charles hadn't told him what it was, so he counted on it being something unimportant. 

Then it was time for the kiss. Everyone in the room felt like a telepath to Erik in that he was certain that they'd know when he leaned in to kiss Charles that it was all a sham. Maybe Charles wouldn't be as enthusiastic when he kissed Erik back, or maybe Erik would look like even more like an alpha who didn't belong with Charles and Charles would finally see that when it was too late. He steeled himself, furrowed his brow, pulled Charles in with a strong arm around his waist, and tangled his fingers in artistically waved hair before pressing their lips together.

The first flash of a projection he got was the memory of a few days ago, Charles's taste in his mouth and an eager tongue wound around his. It mixed with a fluttery pleasure, then dissipated to nothing. Surely Charles hadn't been thinking about those things, just his stupid wish for this to maybe have grown into something a little more tangible in the last couple of days. Of course, how could it have with the way he'd mostly avoided Charles when it was possible and hidden away in his own head? He fought his desire to push further into the kiss and pulled away, huffing at the little nibble on his bottom lip when Charles tried to ask for more. Was the act not convincing enough? He started to shake his head, but gave in to Charles's pleading eyes and desperate hand on his chest once again to bend back down and kiss him. This _had_ to work, for both of their sakes and to make up to Raven for the distress this was going to cause for her. Thinking of her watching her former alpha in courting make out with her brother as an act of marriage made his stomach sink, but Charles's insistent hand on the back of his neck was like the forbidden fruit he couldn't help taking a bite of. He'd only have this moment as an excuse to kiss Charles so fully and devotedly, and he was going to have it.

They were pulled away from one another when the officiator cleared her throat, Charles looking more dazed than was proper when she announced them as Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier of the Xavier House. That's when the talking started, questions of why Erik hadn't taken Charles's name if they were in it for love and he was a low born alpha without anything behind his own name to make it worth keeping. Before Erik could get any more rattled, Charles tugged him by the hand down the aisle and into one of their changing rooms to pull Erik's pocket square from his pocket and dab at his alpha's damp forehead.

"Spectacular, Erik. Just make it through the reception and we're home free." Charles stroked at Erik's temple delicately, transmitting a quiet calm to help his nerves. The gears on his ring that had been frantically turning slowed as Erik caught his breath. "They have their reservations, but they don't believe we feel anything less than adoration for one another. Sure, some don't believe it was a good enough reason to marry, but a few changed their minds after our little, erm, display." He reddened at the mention of the kiss, as did Erik.

"Good. Perfect. Then we go out there and keep it up until sometime tonight."

"I hope you don't mind a drunk telepath plastered to your side all night, I'm really going to need a few of those flutes of champagne to handle it all." Charles had always been more vulnerable to exhausting himself in crowds without time to get used to it, his shields not as strong right after his heat when he was used to letting them go. Erik pushed his own shields at him, wrapping his mind in a lockbox he had a key to get out of. He relaxed minutely, grinning. "Thank you, my friend."

"I'm your alpha now, I'm obligated to give you some form of comfort."

"...right. We should be going." He used the same cloth he'd blotted Erik's face with to dry his own before shoving it into his pocket and heading out the door, Erik right on his heels. The real test started now, under the lashes to come from their peers and cohorts. It was simply a blessing that Tony was keeping the media circus at bay with the story of how he'd introduced them and that the first people to meet them were Moira and her plus one, Sean. Moira had always been somewhat suspicious of Erik, what with his minor involvement with a few mutant terrorist groups and her job in the CIA, but a background check ages ago had put her at ease with Erik spending time with Charles. Even so, she hadn't seen their courting or marriage as a possibility, just like them. 

"Congratulations, Charles. Erik." She nodded to them, her hand in Sean's as he marveled at the extravagance of the ballroom. "Had I know this was coming, I probably would have brought you a better gift than just a few things to secure your nursery, but I knew that Charles would probably want to get a start on a family soon. You know how much he talks about children, don't you Erik?" They tried to mask the mutual sting of disappointment from having to hide from Moira that they were going to avoid having children for as long as they could, but Erik made a small noise of acknowledgement.

"I'm aware that Charles wants a big family, but we're going to wait for a little while until we're sure that, er, we..."

"We're waiting until things get a little better for mutants, you know?" Charles patted Erik's hand reassuringly. "Erik worries that our children might have to suffer like he did, and while we do disagree on whether or not humans should have their own class below mutants like alphas to omegas, we do agree that we want to give our children the best opportunities growing up if they are going to be Xaviers anyhow. Excuse me, Xavier-Lehnsherrs." He seemed a little proud at the addition, perturbing a few of the eavesdroppers around them. Sean was clearly impressed.

"I get it. I mean, even as an omega growing up, being a poor mutant sucked. Hearing that I'd bear terrible children the whole time sucked, especially when my mutation was just seen as useless at the time. With your skills and Erik's planning, and both of your brains, I think you'll make some much needed changes around here. You both taught me how to fly that one time, even if Erik's help wasn't what I wanted or expected." The four shared in recalling the time Erik had pushed Sean from a large satellite dish during a training session between the two omegas as the alphas stood by to watch. Erik remembered nearly being tackled and tased by Moira for the murder of her omega before they heard Sean whoop while soaring on makeshift wings like one of his rescued bats at the aviary. It was funny now that he wasn't in danger, and Moira had bought Erik a drink later as a thanks for helping her omega grow into his potential.

"Just don't do it again," Moira warned. "Or we'll take back the aquarium for your bedroom and not let you come by to have your pick of fish." Charles's eyes lit up with genuine delight at the prospect of his own aquarium, not that he couldn't afford it on his own, but the fact that someone was gifting him his own ecological society to study at his own leisure. Erik pushed the thought of Charles cooing over starfish in only an alpha scented and oversized shirt from his mind.

"I promise. Wouldn't want to crush Charles's dreams of having a school of his own." He allowed Charles to lean into his side with a dreamy look plastered to his face.

"Erik just doesn't want to admit that he's excited to have a pair of eels for his own. We'll be fighting over who's turn it is to feed them often." Tony had managed to escape the reporters to bring his friends their much desired glasses of champagne, raising his brows to Charles's as he passed the flutes over and clinked his to theirs.

"To the happy couple! May you always have each other when Charles is too stoned off his mind in heat to keep his hands off you or hormone addled and heavily pregnant trying to kill you for knocking him up." Even though Erik scowled at his boss, he knew it was all in good humor. What prevented him from lifting the heavy set of his brow was the man behind Tony, an older omega carrying a box made of silver. "And as always, here comes some old fart ready to steal my thunder. What've you got, Omega Shaw?" The man smiled while watching Erik, his thoughts reminding Charles of a hungry snake ready to devour the alpha whole. He tightened his arm's grip around Erik's waist.

"Just a little something from one omega to another. I'm sure Erik has informed you that I raised him after his family passed, and that in the process of courting he may have proven to be...difficult to handle. There are ways of keeping your alpha obedient, however." He opened the box, offering it up. Erik balked at the sight of it's contents as Charles quickly pushed the lid closed.

"I'm afraid that Erik doesn't prove to be quite that difficult, Sebastian. We won't be needing that, but thank you for the offer." Charles stroked Erik's hip as he continued to project fear and anger over the item, a leather band with silver fittings and rows of spikes inside. It seemed to be clean for now, but his memories of the device were tinged with red. At least, he remembered, there were fewer spikes of a smaller variety and that he was still able to knot. "We aren't barbarians, I believe Erik will mind his manners if he's listened to and treated with kindness rather than having his reproductive success threatened. After all, that is all anyone teaches alphas that they're good for anymore." 

"He's going to make a lovely stud." Shaw reached for Erik's face, cupping his cheek even as he flinched away and glared. "Such pretty eyes and strong cheekbones. Somewhat thin, but you're padded out enough to make up for that when the children arrive. Not like me at all, but I am jealous of the opportunity you have, Charles. What I would give to have the chance to breed with this one, have him under my thumb."

"Erik isn't some horse, Sebastian. He is my alpha, and while I appreciate that you believe he'll make a wonderful father, I don't take kindly to you talking at him like he's prized livestock. And another thing, seeing as this is my wedding, you should refer to me as Omega Xavier."

"My apologies, Omega Xavier." He bowed and set the box onto Erik and Charles's table. "I'll take my place back in the crowd, but I wanted to congratulate the both of you on your union. I'm eagerly awaiting to see what sort of present you'll be presenting to your alpha since he lacks family." Shaw gave Erik another smile before leaving the group in shock and unease, some worried for Erik and others angry. Tony took it upon himself to trash the box while Moira and Sean piled little plates with snacks for Charles. Erik was forced to sit by his omega, pale and angry as Charles reached to stroke his hair.

 _'Erik, I won't let him touch you. He won't get a cent of the money meant for your family, I promise. That isn't my plan at all, and I'd never let a man so set on using you get close again because I...'_ Charles tamped down the end of his thought, tracing a finger down Erik's spine until he settled. "We'll make sure he is never alone with you. Some omegas will do anything to get another's alpha."

"He wants to make more mutants, that's all. He'd rather have a world of only mutant omegas, always said something about nuking off everyone else." Even though Erik's tone was serious, Charles couldn't help squeaking out a giggle. "What?"

"I'm sorry, it's just...that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Most mutants aren't even equipped to handle radiation of that magnitude, and even if they could I doubt their children would have the genetic mutations required to survive once they're born. Plus, what are the odds that the only omegas who could figure out omega-omega reproduction would be mutants and able to live through an atomic bomb? Thank goodness you aren't married to him, I'd weep for your children's sake." Charles continued to laugh and push his face into the shoulder of Erik's jacket, his relieved amusement bubbling over. He wasn't the worst choice Erik had, and judging by the ease seeping from Erik's mind and the thump of his hand on Charles's back, he agreed.  
He made Erik happy enough with their marriage. For the moment, it was something to make Charles feel content.

"I'd go somewhere to be sterilized were that the case." Charles's fingers were still curled in Erik's hair, letting go when his spirits were up. "Speaking of family, when will I be able to...?" He waved the scroll.

"Oh, we'll have to go back up the the altar for that. Come on, we'll get it done now so that the rest of the party you can veg out. If we're lucky, everyone will leave you alone and you can sneak off for a nap."

"Sounds like someone's already got a plan." Before he could offer himself as company in Charles's bed that probably still smelled of heat, he stood and let Charles lead him back to the altar. With a simple call to attention across the minds of the crowd they were ready to present.

"Omegas and alphas, although it may seem a little early now is the time to present the family of the alpha with their gift for providing the Xavier house with an exceptional alpha." Murmurs rose up at the mention of Erik being anything other than ordinary and of less than reputable lineage, but they were silenced by the simple fond look Charles swept over Erik's towering figure. "As some of you might notice, Erik's family wasn't in attendance. Unfortunately, there is no possible way for them to accept this gift of their own will, but I think it would still make them happy to know they've been thought of. It isn't much, but I hope that it's enough to show you that I'm willing to do as much as I can to help you, Erik. You can open that." 

Erik expected to be thrilled with what he was going to find in the scroll based solely on the excitement and jitters Charles could hardly contain. Instead, he was almost inexplicably angered. Once he gained his bearings, he understood why he was angry, and that he also felt as though Charles was taking too much responsibility. It wasn't as if the gift was terrible, in fact in any other situation or in a private setting he might have teared up, but here it felt inappropriate. Charles could sense that, the eager expression dropping from his face.

"I think we should have discussed this first," he explained. "You're talking about moving my family's remains. It's a moving gesture, Charles, but I would have liked to know about it first." Omegas scoffed at his unappreciative response, taking it as a challenge to his omega's power on their wedding day. 

"I thought that's what you'd want the most."

"I-Charles, that isn't the point! You're taking away my freedom!" As Erik's voice rose, so did the voices of the crowd until Sebastian Shaw spoke up again.

"Omega Xavier, you aren't just going to let him disrespect you after you've done him the honor of letting him and his entire family become property of your house, are you?" Erik glowered at Charles once more.

"He knew?"

"No! Erik, Erik wait!" Charles caught his wrist to tug him back. He was pushed away seconds later by the very band that bound them in marriage. _'Erik, he's got a telepath as his assistant, maybe she saw somewhere before we shielded. Please, you must believe me. We'll talk tonight, I promise, but at least let me explain this last thing to them so you won't get attacked. Before you say you can take them, remember that our friends are here too and I doubt Moira wants to permanently put you down as a national threat on any list that isn't the one in her head.'_ He reached again, this time permitted to hold Erik's wrist as he huffed. It was fortunate that the punch bowl was silver and that Shaw had moved far enough from it to avoid getting hit if Erik had managed to find a way to fling it at him.

"Well? Explain to them so that we can get on with this and it can be over." Everyone grew quiet as Shaw grew more expectant. Erik would at least enjoy watching him pale when he heard that Erik had the same rights that he did now.

"Erik's...he's not an alpha of the house. He's just my alpha. We're equals, you see. It's really better for us given the situation and what we're trying to achieve since he better understands hardships as both an alpha and a mutant who grew up without the wealth and opportunity I had. I trust him, and more importantly I love him. I want him to want for nothing as long as it's within my power and the law, as well as what's morally right and wrong. We may differ on what our code is in those respects, but I think our little disagreement only shows that we can learn from our mistakes and communicate more. With that, Erik," Charles knelt to take Erik's left hand in his, kissing their ring as the crowd around them gasped. "I'm sorry. I should discuss things that are this important with you before making a decision, and in the future I shall listen to your wishes better. Can you forgive me?"

For Charles to so readily and publicly ask for forgiveness from him in a manner that was humiliating even for servant alphas was enough to ruin them both if Erik didn't accept his apology, but it was only his knowledge that Charles was sincere that motivated him to accept it. Instead of speaking, he eased Charles to his feet to brush his lips against Charles's pulse, the spike of his heart rate causing the skin to flutter beneath them. He reasoned that Charles was probably tickled rather than interested in something more when he trembled.

"I suppose I can. You meant well, and with everything else aside I enjoy your gift to my family. We accept." It was Erik's turn to lead Charles back onto the floor and watch the crowd part for them, but instead of leading them to the dressing room to speak in private he went for the table with the drinks to grab another flute of champagne for Charles. His omega quizzically quirked an eyebrow at him, smirking and sipping at his drink. "I can't stay angry at you for very long when you turn those pretty eyes on me, hm?" 

"You can't?" If Erik was playing the game, Charles figured that he would at least let his ego be stroked a little more before Erik went back to being disinterested. At least they had a mutual plan to be the most adoring spouses in public. "What about the rest of me?"

"That smart mouth of yours is a treat even when you make me angry. Your tongue is what lured me in, and I imagine it's what's going to be keeping me around." For added measure, Erik stared at Charles's lips and tried not to think too hard about his words. After all, they were also trying to fool everyone that they hadn't yet consummated their marriage. Charles laughed softly, offering the glass for Erik to drink from. To their guests, they seemed locked in their own little world. It wasn't far from the truth.

"I'm actually excited to get a peek of the one other part of you I've gotten out of this deal." His cheeks flushed a pretty pink as he reached for Erik's hip to run his fingers along it, then trailed downwards. Erik's cock twitched faintly with interest, Charles mentally muttering an apology when Erik bit his lip. "Your scent tells me everything I need to know. It always has." He moved the glass and closed the distance between them, tucking himself under Erik's chin. Photographers and reporters clambered over one another to record the conclusion of the Xavier wedding's second most important ritual as the couple stood together as the spokesmen of a fairytale wedding.

\---  
At night, the house quieted considerably. Charles and Erik slipped into one bedroom early in the evening before locking the door so that the other could creep to his own bed without being found out. They knew someone would be listening at the doors to try to hear one of them cry out, opting instead to do their own thing quietly until Charles couldn't hear any thoughts nearby. It was well past midnight before the halls were clear enough for Charles to tiptoe to the kitchen for a snack, then to his study for some stronger liquor. He was curled up in his robe with a generous slice of wedding cake and a nice dessert wine when Erik decided to sneak in to make his own getaway, both taken by surprise when they saw the other. Erik noticed the robe first, but took the chance to comment on the cake instead.

"Hungry?"

"You have no idea. I almost thought they'd accidentally switched our dinners for the dove's feed." He took another large bite of cake, the corners of his mouth messy. Bathed in the light of a decent fire and swaddled in too much cloth while eating sweets made Charles look like a child in Erik's eyes, but his eyes were too wise for him to make that mistake. "I see you did too." Charles waved his fork at the pocket of Erik's (matching) robe that contained a hidden sandwich and some pretzels. "At least have something to drink. I'll share if you will, unless you'd rather not share a fork with me."

"I've had my mouth in parts of you where you'd never put a fork. I think I can handle it having been in your mouth." Erik took the chair across from Charles and divided out his stash. "If you're extending the offer to some wine as well, I'll take some of that too." 

"That's also fine." He refilled the glass and pushed it towards the middle of the table where the chessboard lie. "You can have anything you'd like. I really did mean it earlier when I said that I want to make sure you want for nothing." 

For a while, they quietly ate and drank, taking turns with the fork until the cake was finished and polished off the entire bottle of wine. When the silence became uncomfortable, it was Erik who started to fumble with the drawers to pull out the chess pieces. Charles did the same, waiting a few turns before stopping Erik to speak.

"I really am sorry about earlier. If I thought it would have upset you, I would have talked to you first. You do understand why I thought it was right." Erik plopped down a pawn, then sat back to examine Charles closer. The wine had left his mind open enough for Charles's to settle against it, still childlike in it's search for comfort.

"It's...fine. It would have meant more in private, though."

"Then maybe this will make things a little better?" Panic seeped through Erik's mind as Charles started to open his robe. He couldn't handle an unintentional striptease and be expected not to try to come on to Charles while in their private space. Even before they married, Charles had smuggled him into the house and kept him to this one room for the entire time to talk or play, but now it was yet another place where Erik could only pine for more to happen. He was relieved and disappointed when Charles presented him with another rolled up bit of paper, this one held shut with a plain rubber band. Erik rolled it off and unrolled the paper, reading it twice before glancing up at Charles.

"You're putting them with our plot," he stated simply.

"It's...it's not usual, but then again the alpha's family is never buried with the Xaviers in the first place. The Xavier couples are buried in one place, and sometimes if a Head Omega is terribly important, they bury them in a place with all the other Heads. If we aren't side by side, I don't want to leave you with people who would never have approved of you while any of them were living. It wouldn't be fair for dragging you into this whole mess, so I had to make sure things were right." He made his move after a minute of thought. Erik could see himself winning soon. Instead of declaring it, he cleared the table and set it for another game.

"You didn't have to do that. New headstones would have been enough, but I know how you are. I'm not the one that needs to be apologized to for our situation, but I appreciate everything you've done to ensure that things will be easier. Thank you, Charles." Hesitantly, he reached for Charles's hand and squeezed, tracing his ring and giving it a little tug with his mutation. Charles smiled a little. "Let's get to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day and the press are going to be on our asses."

"Then you'd better stay almost on mine the whole day. Give them a show, hm?" Once the dishes were returned to the kitchen, then walked back to their rooms slowly and bit back laughter whenever Charles accidentally projected their tipsy giddiness and fear of being caught. When they made it into Charles's room safely, they realized that at some point on the way back that they'd started holding hands. This time, Charles squeezed Erik's with a grin before letting go.

"Goodnight, Erik. Rest well."

"You too. Goodnight." There was an awkward lull in which they individually contemplated kissing the other before bed. They decided against it before climbing into their beds between a door and lamenting over the fact that to the other man, none of the romance was real.


	5. Chapter 5

Alphas of a particular house rarely left without their omegas with the exception of going to work. There were plenty of servants to tend to the needs of the entire household, giving most no excuse to pop out for a stroll alone or to buy a gift for a member of their family. 

Erik wasn't an alpha of the Xavier house. He was going wherever the hell he pleased when he damn well desired. Charles had no issue except for that Erik didn't yet have access to the Xavier account and that he was probably not going to be warm enough, which was enough to make him pause and allow Charles to fuss over him. Some of it was simply the comfort of having someone who cared, the rest to preen under his attentions and let Charles push a travel mug of coffee into his hand like an alpha would for their omega. He'd done the same for Charles as the maids watched, perfectly sweetening the mug with a splash of Charles's favorite brand of vanilla flavored almond milk before nagging at Charles to put some real gloves on and kissing his cheek. The little grin Charles always gave him made his heart clench. He faked happiness a little too well for Erik's comfort. The morning that it was Charles's turn to bundle him up and send him out ended with a soft little peck on the lips, Charles on his toes and swamped in a ratty cardigan as he shivered.

"Do you have lip balm in your bag? You're lips are starting to chap, love." He dug into one of his pockets, producing a little tin. "Here, let me." Just as he'd opened the tin and reached to rub some balm over Erik's lips, Erik panicked.

_'Stop. That's enough.'_ Charles's eyes lost some of their light, his fingers smoothing over his own lip as Erik twisted his fingers to slip the tin into his pocket.

"Right, better not. My fingers are cold anyhow. Have a good day."

"You too. Get to your study and put on a fire if you aren't going back to bed." Putting Charles to bed was tempting, but he had to get to work before Tony came around to keep the chilly telepath away from his cozy chair and plush blanket. He made a mental note to keep a few more sweaters readily available for his omega on his way out.

Going out was different now that he was married to Charles. People stared at him on the street and whispered whenever he passed by. It was unnerving to have so many people suddenly interested in him when the very man he'd married to obtain such infamy wasn't even as invested in what he did in his day to day life. Charles might have asked how work went every day, but that didn't mean much when they were putting up a front. People stopped him even, asking for anything from directions and bizarrely enough autographs to accusing him of being nothing more than a glorified plug chosen because he probably had no good in him other than a decent knot. There was no way of hiding those things from Charles, who only apologized and begged to be able to fix it, but Erik let him focus on that only to keep him from hearing the things they were saying about him. They questioned his worth as the Xavier Head Omega, badmouthing his mother and even some of Charles's previously celebrated work in the field of genetics. When Charles's promiscuity with alphas came into question, Erik had began to snap at strangers. He didn't care how bad the things they had to say about him got, but when they aimed to damage Charles's reputation more than their marriage did he wouldn't stand for it. By the time he finally made it to the office, Tony had a fresh coffee and his work laid out for him and watched from the copier in the corner. Although he was a chatty and personable guy to the point of being irritating, Tony was sensitive to giving people their space when it really mattered, or at least until he was sure Erik was calmed with a drink and something to put his mind to.

"...so how's Charles this morning? Did you have a hard time getting out of bed?" The smarmy grin eased onto Tony's face. Erik snorted.

"No. It was easy enough to get up. Charles escaped his cocoon of blankets once he smelled I had a chai latte ready for him. He'll drink coffee fine, but only after I've made him chai. New thing he's started doing." He logged onto his computer, trying to ignore the question hanging in the air.

"So? Is he?"

"What?"

"You know. Expecting? Knocked up? Has a bun in the oven?" Erik glanced away from his screen to glare at Tony, who only beamed back. "Come on, Lehnsherr, I've seen how cozy you two have been since you met. I'm sure you've had a few tries at it already with all the perfect compatibility stuff." Tony probably knew from talking with Erik's bitter ex-omega-in-courting about the results of Erik and Charles's exams, the pair deemed highly fertile by the best physicians available. Erik knew beforehand when Charles handed him his medical records, insisting that Erik look them over since he had every right to as Charles's equal. He'd noted that the latest test, something quickly occurring after the wedding and in the smallest print he'd ever seen, declared that Charles was not pregnant. It had been a relief, and yet he'd had his hopes. It was just another thing that prevented them from being as close and one less thing to feel guilty about. Charles wouldn't be trapped with him, and if he really wanted a child with someone he loved there would be a child between him and his legal alpha to compare it to and raise suspicions.

"He isn't, trust me. I assume he'd have cravings, and besides he isn't even in heat. He just finished recently, you can still smell it on him."

"But he wasn't on heat before you guys left for vacation. What'd you do, Lehnsherr, knot him on the beach?" He laughed freely as Erik tried to keep his eyes on his screen. If only it had been that easy, but he'd never have sex on a beach with Charles. For one, it would be far too mess, and poor Charles would suffer in that heat and peel for days. Such delicate skin wouldn't be able to stand that much sun, but were Erik to slather him in sunscreen and put an umbrella over him before stretching him out over a beach chair and towels...

"We didn't. The trip was for me to propose to Charles, and because I knew that the wedding could be as soon as possible I thought I had a good chance of having it done quick enough to accompany Charles to the next Human-Mutant Relations conference as his alpha. I didn't realize that he'd want me on to represent our cause side by side, though." Erik pulled up the blueprints for Tony's latest design on his his suit to rifle through them for weak points, being one of the few people who could imagine putting Tony Stark in mortal danger. "A baby would only complicate things for now."

"But you've talked about it, right? Because you know, Charles practically wants a litter, and last I knew you weren't too opposed to children either. I've seen how you get whenever you see Jessica bring in her daughter from in here. You're the most paternal alpha I've ever encountered, but no one would ever think it. Paired with Charles, you'd both make excellent parents. I don't think you should let what they say keep you from trying. They can shove their opinions." Tony had a point, but Erik unfortunately couldn't tell him what was really keeping he and Charles from trying for a child. 

"We have, and we've decided that we just aren't ready yet. Our wedding wasn't but a month ago, Tony." He still seemed to be looking for answers, pulling up a chair to sit closer to Erik. "What now?"

"You're having trouble with Charles."

"How do you figure?"

"If you were sleeping with him, I'd smell it. You haven't properly smelled like him since you guys married. Something about your closeness seems a little forced, now that I think about it." He narrowed his eyes as Erik's typing quickened. Tony would most likely figure it out and fire him, then things would fall apart from there. If he knew, maybe Erik could beg him not to tell anyone and confess that at least on his behalf the love was there. Maybe Tony would pity him enough not to tell and ruin things for Charles. Just as he was about to admit it was all a lie, Tony burst into laughter. Erik, confused and mortified, stopped working to stare at him.

"What?"

"Your face! You act like I just discovered one of your biggest secrets!" He patted Erik's back. "I know how private you are and how you hold back, but you don't have to scrub his scent off of you before you go out. You married Charles Xavier and became a head of the Xavier family, you should wear it with pride. The Erik I know would." Tony reached over to turn Erik's computer off. "Look, I want you to go home and spend the day with Charles. Plan a date or a nice day in. Get good lunch from that place you like to go to and pretend like you're both courting again. He'll love that. Soup, hot sandwiches, maybe turn that chai up a notch since it's cold and pick up a cake. Better yet, bake him a whole damn cake and feed it to him in bed. Be a romantic, Lehnsherr. Your whole life reminds me of the stories we read as children about the alpha being rescued by the omega, but that's boring. Switch it up, be the alpha who dotes and cares for their omega while letting him take care of you in the only ways he knows how. Charles is a good guy, and so are you. You're lucky to have each other and actually understand the risks of taking chances." 

"Charles doesn't want that."

"I bet you're lying. I could call him up right now and tell him I'm sending his alpha home to curl up with him."

"Please don't." Within seconds, Tony had Erik's bag ready and in his lap.

"Oh, you want to surprise him? Great. See you tomorrow, Erik. I'll have Dummy take care of your stuff." He waved him off just as Tony's faulty bot rolled his way over to them, much like a puppy that had been called by his owner. The robot reached for Erik's bag strap and tugged, waiting for at least a hello. Erik reconsidered the puppy comparison; Dummy was closer to a child than a dog. Perhaps that was why he was so fond of the thing when he excluded the fact that it was basically a hunk of metal. Charles loved Dummy too, always attempting to teach him tricks whenever he came around to sit in on their work and praising him for his intelligence when everyone was aware that Tony Stark had made better robots. Erik considered asking Tony to build something small for Charles with a mind like Dummy's, maybe just a little one to get him his pens or drag his slippers to him in the morning, but that was too grand of a present to give to someone he shouldn't have married. Dummy tugged on his strap again to snap him out of his thoughts, shyly closing his hand under Erik's affectionate petting.

"Alright. Tomorrow, then. If you send me off again though, I'm crumpling your latest project from the inside out." As he left back the way he came, Erik thought that maybe Tony had a point. Charles could learn to love him a little more if he continued to provide him with the small comforts he already made sure he had. He had to play the the "Good Alpha" role in some way, and even if being subservient wasn't his thing that didn't mean he couldn't be loving. Erik made sure to stop by the coffee shop to get a few orders of soup and Charles's preferred dijon turkey and spinach sandwich before he headed home. He carefully shielded his mind so that Charles wouldn't ruin the surprise, mindful that due to the nature of his telepathy a good surprise was one of his favorite things.

One of Erik's favorite things became the sudden sight of Charles huddled up in one of his alpha's sweaters with his chin tucked into the collar of the high neck when he entered the study with their early lunch. They stared sheepishly at one another before Charles offered a guilty and meek smile.

"You're home early."

"Tony sent me home. He wanted me to have some time to spend with you. Dummy says hi." Erik put the bag on their usual table. "If you can wait a little longer, I'll have some tea ready for you and those cookies you like in the oven." Charles questioned with an image of white chocolate and almond cookies with a caramel drizzle, hungry and hopeful. It coaxed a chuckle from Erik. "Yes, those ones. Until then, eat something. I doubt you have knowing your work habits." Things seemed to be fine until Charles frowned.

"Erik, you don't have to do this. It's just us, my friend. You don't have to put on the perfect alpha act when we're alone."

"And you don't have to put on the doting omega one either. I'm doing this because I actually like seeing you happy and comfortable, you know." Erik leaned against one of the bookcases. "Just because we're stuck in this arrangement doesn't mean we can't do things to keep each other safe and sane. I'm making you cookies and tea because I want to, just like I agreed to leave work to spend time with you and got lunch from our favorite place because I wanted to. It's just like before, so treat it like that." The only difference in their previous situation and the current one was that Erik hadn't had sex with Charles save for in embarrassingly hot dreams. He didn't know then that Charles was even more alluring in real life than in his mind when it came down to it. Charles nodded slowly.

"Alright. But so you know, I'm going to take advantage of your kindness and ask that you overlook, um, this." He tugged on the turtleneck he wore. "I did it because it makes me happy. You have warmer clothing than I do and you know how much I despise being cold." Erik accepted the excuse and left Charles to nestle into the sweater even more once he was gone. Unlike a lot of Charles's favorite things and personal information that he knew and shouldn't have been aware of for an alpha that wasn't courting him, he had no clue that Charles was so fond of his scent that he'd smuggled a few of Erik's shirts into his closet when he went to shower. Today wouldn't be the day he found out about it.

Erik used what he knew to his advantage and to feel the little indulgent nudges to his consciousness of gratitude or playfulness Charles favored when he was pleased. He craved to know Charles in heat or arousal once again, overly familiar with every other variation of Charles's mental tics other than those, and pathetically noted how long it would be until he was in heat again even though he knew he would most likely be locked away with Erik on the other side of the house to avoid another slip up when that time came. He'd always had an easy time predicting when Charles's heats were after knowing him for long enough to pay attention, generally smelling it on both Raven and Tony for a while before and after. Charles had three a year, and he'd only been on the second during vacation. He even knew the average length of the heats, but if anyone knew that he knew along with the conditions surrounding their quick wedding he would be in even more trouble. It wasn't that he'd meant to pay so much attention to Charles, but by they time he'd realized he knew all these things about him they were practically inseparable. He'd even gone with Erik and Raven on a couple of their outings to make sure they'd be alright, but the dates had always ended up with Raven running off and leaving the two of them to amicably talk or people watch together. If they'd been allowed to get romantically involved, their current relationship status would be a blessing.

The chai was first, caramel to go with the cookies and a splash of vanilla because Charles adored sweets. Vanilla always reminded him of Charles when he'd rushed to meet him in the mornings with shower damp hair or on a warm day when he wore shorter sleeves and joined Erik in being teased about all of their freckles. After their first rushed wedding, Erik quietly started to pour a bit of Charles's milk into his drinks, still chasing the taste of his omega with poor substitute. His flavor was muted, nearly as fragrant but not as concentrated. He'd made enough to have a cup for himself, then rushed to make the cookies and get them into the oven. When they finished, he could just float them to the study on the pan if Charles kept the halls clear. Charles has simply set the table and waited for him, he'd found, so he moved his chair closer to Charles and served drinks.

"The other side will be for the cookies, and another body next to yours will keep you warm."

"I wish that could get an extra body in my bed," he sighed as he picked up his cup. Erik had always expected that it was a matter of time before Charles wanted a side alpha, but not so soon after their wedding.

"I'm sure we could arrange for that to happen." Charles turned to look at him, eyes wide as he licked his lips.p

"Erik, you don't have to share a bed with me if you aren't comfortable. It was only a joke." There was an awkward silence, one wanting to take back his offer as the other considered accepting it. "B-but it would be nice if you would at least lend me something to sleep in. I have plenty, but like I said your things are far more insulating than mine."

"I could do that. I could also maybe slip into your bed on some of the colder nights to keep you warm. You hate the cold, and I've felt you projecting some of it while I'm trying to sleep. Nothing wrong with helping you out." Sleeping next to Charles would also rid them of some suspicion, he reasoned, and make them smell more like a couple. And if he remembered correctly, Charles was prone to cuddling in his sleep. Waking up with him would be enough to motivate him in the mornings.

"I might have to ask that you keep it up year round, actually. They generally keep the air on in the summer and it gets chilly. That won't be a problem, will it?" Charles nibbled at his sandwich with a faint buzz of delight at it being the correct kind. Erik had done well.

"Not at all, but in that case I'll need you to clear out a drawer and a section of your closet for some of my things. I'd have an easier time getting dressed in the mornings if we did that."

"That's fine, I'll get right on it after lunch." Their conversation left Charles seeming a little happier, and when Erik let him know to clear the halls for cookies he felt even better. The warmth of his thoughts and the fire kept Erik's spirits high for the rest of the afternoon as they played a few games of chess and moved to the couch to read. Erik put on a record and took one end of the couch to himself as far from Charles as he could manage. Eventually, Charles dared to lie himself across the couch with his head in Erik's lap, innocently peering up at him when Erik expressed alarm. 

"If you're cold, grab the blanket. You should keep pillows on your couch, my lap isn't that comfortable."

"I can tell you for a fact that you're lying. I fit perfectly in your lap." It was a daring thing to say, but the fact that Erik's first thought was of the way Charles looked while tired, pleased, and stuck on his knot was promising to the telepath. He focused on his book again when he found that Erik was at a loss for words. Erik never made a move to get Charles off his lap, rather he tangled his fingers in Charles's hair to play with it while they relaxed. Charles's thoughts drifted openly, some of them about his work and a paper he was working on, others about what to do with the rest of the day and Erik at home, and the last about animals. They still had the tank to have filled and fish and coral to select, but Charles wanted something to have around to pet and care for. For a moment, his yearning for children spiked, his hand absently rubbing his abdomen. Erik sighed just as he restrained his bleeding desire.

"I wanted to know if you wanted a robot from Tony. Something like Dummy, maybe smaller so you can take it to work in your bag and have it get you things," Erik finally admitted. "It isn't a cat or a child, neither of which I'm ready to give you, but it would be a start." He didn't want to think of what it would take to give Charles the child he wanted without going through the pain of Charles probably wanting a different alpha entirely, but one day he'd be able to overcome that for him. He just wasn't strong enough in the current moment.

"I was thinking a dog so you could take it with you whenever you had your runs, but a robot would be nice. That way I wouldn't have to move to get the blanket when I want a nap." Charles chuckled, yawning afterwards as Erik drug the throw over him. 

"There. Get some rest, I'll keep things quiet for you." After his shields set in Charles's mind, he felt what he referred to as a mental kiss sleepily pressing to his thoughts in gratitude, a light peck of affection and content before just a buzz of rushed thoughts. It was hard to keep his mind from delving deeper into Charles's when they were connected like that, but he did his best and was thankful for doing so when Raven made her way into the room. He blocked his shock from Charles's mind to avoid waking him. It was hard enough seeing her anymore, but whenever she'd caught them spending time together after they were bound in matrimony, Erik felt even worse. He didn't deserve to be involved with their family in the first place, but to hurt both of the Xavier omegas by solely being a bad alpha for either of them was his real sin. Raven scanned the scene and folded her arms.

"How isn't he awake?" She jutted her chin at her brother with a scowl.

"Shielding. I let him use my mind to keep things quiet so he can rest." He strengthened the block between their minds to keep his distress out of Charles's mind when he'd shifted to bury his face into Charles's stomach and inhaled deeply. Raven rolled her eyes, and Erik expected her to go off. She surprised him by saying something entirely different.

"Don't hurt him. I know you were both already close before you accidentally boned, but now you're married. He's sensitive, you know."

"I know."

"And even though this is, well, really annoying and exactly what everybody didn't want to happen, I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of it. If anyone is good together, it's you two." Erik incredulously gawked at her. "Don't give me that look, you both know it. You're opposites on some things and exactly the same on others, and you've always looked out for each other. Sure, you and I worked, but not like you and Charles do. I've already given him the same talk because I love you too, but I just want to be clear on that." Erik always had love for Raven, but they both knew that it was never enough to marry on. He was going to marry her to make her happy with him and force himself to like it, and now it hurt to know that she would have to live thinking that he'd slept with her brother to get out of a wedding with her. The most he could do was make Charles as happy as he could for everyone's sake, because if he hurt then no one would hear the end of it.

"Alright."

"And stop hiding it, Erik. You've always sort of loved him. Everyone can see it." She marched out the door, leaving Erik feeling sick. Charles couldn't know, not ever. He would be disgusted with Erik for taking advantage of him while he was in heat. Most likely, that would mean the end of private times like the one they were having in the study. Charles caught wind of his despair, his face scrunching up.

_'Erik, let's go to bed,'_ he pleaded, opening a bloodshot eye. _'I feel more tired than I thought I was and it's not warm enough. You can join me in my Skype conference later, but I want a nap right now and you're very warm. Carry me?'_ Erik's tension and worry melted into a calm, soothed by the balm of Charles's thoughts. Carefully, he moved their books aside and scooped Charles up, his face going straight into the crook of Erik's neck and staying there until he was settled under the comforter on his own bed. As Erik turned to strip out of his clothing and into sweats, Charles watched the long lines of his back with interest. Erik climbed into bed without a shirt, leaving Charles to press his cheek against Erik's skin and curl wrap his arms around his waist.

"You're like an octopus," Erik grumbled. His hand settled on the small of Charles's back and his fingers delicately traced the curve of his spine. Charles didn't know whether he wanted sex or a massage more, but both would have been lovely. Instead, he groaned softly and nuzzled against Erik.

"You're like a space heater. Where've you been all this time?"

"In my own bed."

"Never go back." He projected a slight chill to make his point clearer and keep Erik's worries at bay.

"Alright. Now quiet down and go back to sleep, I've got you." Charles took hold of Erik's mind again to pull him under just as Erik pulled his shields over the both of them, and together they let the tranquility of the room and their company lull them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is almost finished and that an update here is WAY overdue considering the fill is so far twice this length
> 
> I'm real sorry, have tidbitting Eriks serving you your favorite drink as my apology


	6. Chapter 6

Erik would never blame Charles for anything he couldn't help his telepathy causing, nor did he believe that Charles would be the kind to project any sort of dream that involved the two of them having sex. Naturally, he thought that he was dreaming on his own and filling in the telepathic responses Charles might have to Erik grinding against his ass. Charles assumed much the same, that Erik would block any dream sharing that might occur, and that any brain activity coming from Erik pertaining to how cute his freckled shoulders were had to be a figment of his imagination.

That aside, it was a pleasant dream for the both of them, Charles leaned over the bed with his head on his arms and Erik behind him with his hips in his hands. The omega spread his legs a little further open and reached back to pull one cheek aside as he bit his lip and urged Erik to pick up the pace.

"I could just push in, but I want to watch your face when you watch my cock go in."

"A little vain aren't you, alpha?" It was a pre-established game of challenges and Charles knew that his Erik didn't take lightly to being seen solely as a toy and sperm bank. Erik growled and bucked against Charles, the tip of his cock brushing against the stretched and wet rim of his hole. Charles buried his face into the sheets. "But you're my alpha so you're allowed to be vain, Erik. I just want to watch your face as you knot me." _'It's been so long, please?'_ He arched his back, the relentless rutting coming to a stop so that Erik could move and slip a couple of fingers into Charles again. He must have already been stretched before, they decided, because he easily opened to Erik's touch and cried out when he hooked his fingers and gently eased Charles back.

"You're close, I can feel it." Erik tapped at his temple, Charles feeling it against his own. They were so _open_ , Erik's heart beating alongside his own and his lust battling Charles's for release. He wanted to curl away from it to relax before he left Erik hanging, but as always he craved Erik's touch. His hands were always warm and kind, eager to learn what Charles liked and give him what he needed whether it was tea or a slap across his ass. Erik's mind was just as generous, always listening to his demands. His fingers eased out of Charles so that he could turn him onto his back and move him properly onto the bed. Charles let out a shuddering sigh, his breaths coming too quickly until Erik hovered over him to kiss his forehead. "Relax, we have time. Don't rush it. No one is going to stop us this time." Slowly, Charles came back to himself, the heat-fever he was hellbent up on cooling so that he could focus on everything Erik was giving him. It was warm and made his chest feel a little tight.

Right here, in a little corner of his mind where he could dream in private, Erik loved him fiercely. He would willingly wait for Charles to be ready for him and still enjoy watching him. He thought Charles was something to behold and someone to adore. Whenever he looked at different parts of him, Erik always had two visions: one was presented in a pillow of pure and innocent affection, the other in a haze of lust. Charles lips reminded him of smiles and science, then of the red ring smugly tightening around the thickening base of his cock. His fingers were fondly curled around mugs and chess pieces, then wetly slid into Erik's mouth or his own ass with a battering tattoo of pleasure following. Charles whined until Erik bent to nuzzle their lips together, then another whimper through his nose before Erik kissed him slowly. Erik was his, and he loved him more than he could stand to contain it. The little smile Erik gave into the kiss when he let him know about it was a good enough reaction to get Charles to hook his legs over Erik's waist.

"'m ready," he murmured. They exchanged little pecks here and there, Charles to the bridge of Erik's nose and Erik to his chin until Charles urged on again.

"What a bossy little omega you are," Erik teased. "At least say please."

"Please?" Charles's pupils were blown and his eyes glassy as he tried to encourage Erik with projections of want and a hand in his hair. The alpha shifted and laughed softly.

"Alright. Keep still for me and watch." They worked together, Charles clinging to Erik as best as he could to keep steady and Erik holding his hips as he eased inside Charles. The spark of his mind from the stretch and slide hardly surprised Erik, but the sudden shift further down onto him did. Charles had distracted him to get what he wanted, evident by the crinkles in the corner of his eyes. Erik pressed his thumb against Charles's perineum a little harder than necessary, feeling the twitch of his thighs tightening around him and losing himself in the sound of Charles's startled moan. He started to thrust, slowly at first to allow Charles to stretch around him just a little more before quickening to the speed Charles preferred. He wanted to indulge Charles in everything he could give him that his wealth couldn't buy, and for an alpha like him the best gifts he could offer were sex and children. The only thing he could absolutely give Charles that no other alpha could even claim to have, though, was mutual love and respect.

Others could try, he supposed, but what they had was different. Charles had worked so hard to earn Erik's trust, and while he shouldn't have managed to get so far being who he was, he'd earned far more than either of them had intended. He tried to give Erik the world without asking for anything in return, never demanded that he be allowed to dip into Erik's mind, and never tried to impose their roles from the start. He let Erik be Erik and loved him for that, and Erik loved him for being Charles. Even other mutants shied away whenever Charles poked at them with a curious thought, but Erik allowed him in with open arms as long as he had nothing to hide, and even if he harbored secrets he hid them away and Charles knew not to pry. Only in his private dreams could he share with Charles that everything he thought or did to make him comfortable made Erik love him. He would give Charles the world as readily as Charles would give it to him because he adored him, and his cuteness didn't do much to keep Erik from wanting to give him a brood. His hips stuttered when Charles tugged at his thoughts after having caught wind of Erik wanting to impregnate him, Charles clenching tightly around him.

"Knot me. Please? You know how I hate that whole 'pornographic whimpering mess 'fill me with babies'' omega rubbish, but _God_ , do I want your children. I want you to give me a whole family in one go so I can keep you forever and watch you fuss over me for nine months and then as many years after that as we both live. I want you so much it hurts some days, Erik, and I'm afraid I won't be able to keep you if we don't..." Charles felt embarrassed, on the verge of tears for reasons unknown to him. He went from enjoying himself to afraid, the fear causing the skin between Erik's eyebrows to scrunch up and for his cock to bury itself a little deeper into Charles before inching back out slowly. Erik slowed until Charles squirmed around him for more, his hips pinned to the bed by Erik's hands.

"You aren't going to lose me if we don't have children, Charles. Babies or not, I will always be around. I didn't agree to marry you because there might be a baby involved, I married you because I love you." Now Charles whimpered, lifting his hips and trying to scoot down to meet Erik's thrusts a little quicker. This time, Erik pulled out completely, rubbing his flushed tip against Charles's entrance. "But," he whispered, reaching up to wipe the trickle of wetness from the corner of Charles's eye, "I'd be honored to fuck you until you're heavy with my children. As many times as you want it and as much as you need it until you tell me to stop or until the doctors say that your womb cannot possibly carry another baby safely. I'd even let you control my knot for as long as you can stand it until you're satisfied. I trust you, Charles. I love you." Charles gripped his wrist and turned his face to kiss Erik's palm.

"Okay." As Erik let up on his hips, Charles shifted to stretch a leg over Erik's shoulder. "So you know, it'll be much easier to get in deeper like this." Erik gripped a handful of his ass with a smile, his dream Charles the perfect mix of cheeky and sentimental. He helped him with his other leg before sinking back in, a residual chill settling in his back as an echo of Charles's. Again, he started off slow and watched himself move for Charles until neither one of them wanted to wait. His hips snapped forward and Charles's fingers clenched at the sheets until his knuckles went white and his breath escaped him in pants. Just as Erik had started to knot and Charles clenched around him with an accompanying flurry of sensation on his mind, Erik woke with a start. Charles was wrapped around him in the same way he'd been every morning since they agreed to share a bed and smiling in his sleep.

He smelled of the same heavy musk he had during heat, the slight dampness touching the part of Erik's thigh that he was tangled with. Erik was painfully hard and starting to knot and the way Charles slid against his leg and groin when he moved to snuggle made him bite his lip. If Charles was having a good dream about an alpha he wanted, he needed to get out of bed before he became a substitute for them. At that thought, Charles wrinkled the bridge of his nose and mumbled, his thoughts an equally incoherent jumble of lust and confusion. Erik started to pull himself from bed and in the process woke Charles. His bedhead was endearing. Charles answered the thought with a fond, tired snort.

"'Morning. Did you have a bad dream? You usually don't wake like this." The thumb on the back of his neck put Erik on edge. Some mornings, he could stand Charles's abnormally tactile greetings, but on a morning when he'd had such dreams about him he really couldn't handle it.

"You could say that."

"Could I see?" He jolted away when Charles leaned his head in to touch foreheads. 

"No. I'd rather not ruin the good one you seemed to have. I have to get ready for work." Erik tore himself from Charles's grip and gathered his clothing, making his way to the shower as cold water poured out of the head. Charles turned onto his back with a highly dissatisfied groan and buried his hands in his face. Sometimes Erik could be cold, but never that cold unless he'd crossed some line. The only possibility, he figured, was that Erik had accidentally caught some of his dream and hated it. In turn, he probably hated Charles for pining over him like a high school omega with his alpha instructors. Erik was his in a way, but he couldn't have him, not even for easy touches and kisses. They cuddled together, but most of it was for Charles's benefit rather than mutual enjoyment. More than anything, Charles worried that he was becoming the very sort of greedy, selfish omega that Erik hated because he only took instead of taking time to give. It wasn't his fault that he wanted Erik to touch him and mean it like he always had, and not just sex but in any other way he could have it.

He craved it. Charles wanted Erik to come home and tug at his ring more often, or hold his hand just because it was there to hold, or teasingly reach across the chessboard like he used to and try to help him move his pieces. He wanted Erik to wordlessly pull him into bed and sit between his legs chest to back, then let himself go as Erik nuzzled into his neck and rubbed a flat palm against the swell of his stomach. Erik used to tease him about the little jut of belly despite knowing that under it was solid muscle, asking him who the alpha for this one was and laughing whenever Charles answered it was his to get a raise out of any passing omega. He hoped to one day be able to say it truthfully and get Erik to gape with wonder rather than fall into chuckles, but the prospects were looking grimmer with each day that passed.

He needed to be touched. If Erik wasn't going to give him that sort of affection, maybe he'd have to find someone who would and inspire some jealousy in him. By the time Erik stepped out of the shower, Charles was out of bed and gone from the room. Even his ring was too far out of range for Erik to feel. Charles was gone.

\---  
The underbelly of omega culture existed in the sort of places where certain alphas were turned away and most every married omega who put up a front in their daily lives when it came to their alpha was welcomed with open arms. Sebastian Shaw not only exemplified the lifestyle, he owned it. The Hellfire Club was founded on dual purpose: a place for omegas to meet and eye alphas they had no business publicly pursuing, and as a place for the unhappily wedded to get their fix from the very alphas their kind shunned. It was also a mutant gathering hole, although Charles had always worried that the crowd of mutants there would be the sort that Erik would join up with to take over humanity. It was only his hatred of Shaw that kept him from going down that path.

Shaw, on the subject of alphas, was never satisfied with just one. He'd married at some point in his life, his first alpha mysteriously dying only a couple of years after they were wed. From then on, he'd gathered what could only be described as a harem, his favorite in the moment a young woman named Emma. Charles could see the appeal, but she always seemed bored around Sebastian. He would probably never know if that was true if he couldn't ever get past her mental blocks. When he stepped into the Hellfire on this one occasion, he braced himself to be swarmed by eager alphas chomping at the bit to get one over on Erik with the assurance that Charles would have any plug that would fit him. It was unnerving, but far worse when Shaw was thinking it the loudest.

"Omega Xavier, welcome. Or is it Charles on this occasion?"

"Omega Xavier is fine." He turned to one of the waiting alphas, the one who seemed the least interested with the tail and red skin. "Could you get me a drink? Anything is fine." The rest fell away as the alpha teleported to the bar to mix something. 

"Ah, Azazel. You're a physical mutation type of omega, hm? No wonder Erik isn't satisfying you." Charles avoided the temptation to roll his eyes, his drink quickly handed to him. A dirty martini, something he immediately thought suited Erik. Emma glanced up with some interest.

"Erik and I are doing fine, you should know."

"So that's why you're on vacation?" The slimy slither of Shaw's darkest thoughts made Charles's skin crawl. "Or does that run in your family and you're waiting to bring Erik a nice little souvenir just like your father brought to your mother?"

"It really isn't your place to make those kind of assumptions, Shaw. For one, my father wasn't on heat, so 'vacation' really isn't the right way to put it."

"But he was looking for warmer waters, correct? You're probably doing the same. We both know how cold Erik can be, but Azazel here is far warmer." Sure enough, the alpha who'd brought him his drink hooked his slender, strong tail around Charles's hip, the spade curving to cup the front of his trousers and rub. He smelled faintly of sulphur.

"I'm not him. I'm simply here for business, nothing more." Although the touch was tempting, something Erik hadn't given him since before they married, it was wrong. His omega brain wanted more, but it also wanted the supplier to be his own alpha not because it was the right thing to do but because it would simply feel better. Logically, he knew that it was a bad idea to get any pleasure in a place like this because Shaw would have the upper hand. No matter what he did, Erik would be upset. He always was, and that was Charles's fault for using him anyhow. Charles finished his drink and pried the tail away from his body, then gave a mental push for the alpha to leave him alone. Now Emma blinked with a hint of shock. "Are you attending the conference in two months? I need to know for Erik's sake. We all don't exactly get along, but I wouldn't like for my alpha to be uncomfortable in a situation where he needs to shine."

"I will, Omega Xavier. I hope you've learned how to keep his leash tight. Using a chain is probably the worst option given what he can do." Sebastian snapped for a few of his alpha servants to refill their drinks, Charles refusing as Emma continued to watch him. He blocked her as best as he could, wishing that Erik were around to help before remembering that there was a reason he hadn't brought Erik. His heart already hurt with the knowledge that he'd even attempted to find another alpha to do what Erik wouldn't, even if Erik didn't have any reason to touch him like he loved him. Worst of all, everyone would know, and while the rest of the household would accept that he went to talk to Shaw, Erik wouldn't.

"It's a bad option if I want to keep you safe, and for Erik's benefit I'd like to. I don't keep him like a dog though if that's what you're asking. He's free to do what he likes."

"Then I'm sure you trust him at home alone with your sister?" He smiled around his glass, Charles's eyes going wide. "Wasn't he hers at first? What's to say that he wouldn't change his mind again?"

"Erik's...he just wouldn't. He's better than that. I trust him." He dropped a few bills onto the bar and stood. "It was lovely chatting with you, but I've got to go." 

"Keep what I said in mind, Omega Xavier. Have a wonderful day." Charles nodded to him and made his way out of the Hellfire, masking himself from anyone who might be watching. He made his way home as quickly as he'd left. The servants said nothing about his scent, his mother ignoring it when she passed by. Raven was out, fortunately. Erik was not. Charles found him waiting in the study, his ring fluidly turning and a stern look upon his face.

He was livid. Charles could feel it better than he could see it, but that didn't mean he wanted to. His posture suddenly went defensive, and Erik's anger peaked. Instead of bursting into screams, however, he kept his voice quiet and almost mocking.

"Well, _someone_ certainly smells like brimstone." Charles felt his chest tighten, having a hard time swallowing. He'd been caught.

"I visited Shaw. His teleporter was there."

"I see." Putting a face to the act made it worse, Erik now imagining Charles's red lips on equally red skin and his pale thigh bruised from having a tail coiled around it.

"It wasn't like that, Erik."

"You don't have to lie." His ring stopped, then picked up pace. Charles snapped.

"So now you don't believe me? What if it had been, hm? What if I actually went to the Hellfire to pick up another alpha, what's it to you? It isn't like any of this is real anyhow, and you don't even treat me like we've known one another for all this time these days. You hardly ever touch me anymore, Erik! What, did you accidentally fuck me once and decide that you were done with giving me any sort of contact unless you believe I'm cold or I ask for it? Why does it matter if someone else actually puts their hands, or for that matter their tail, on me?!" He slammed his hands on their table, a few of the pieces falling over. Erik continued to fume.

"You could have at least told me."

"Excuse me?"

"You could have at least said that you were going to go out to find someone else to sleep with. We're equals, remember? I have to be able to cover you if you're going out to actually find an alpha who can satisfy you." Erik pulled himself from his seat and approached Charles. "If you're going to continue, though, I ask that you don't come back stinking like Shaw's club. You could at least respect me in that regard." With that, Erik shut himself off to Charles's probing mind and left him in the study alone. Charles waited until he was out of earshot before shutting the door and crumpling to the floor to brace himself against it.

He'd really messed up this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Erik stopped sleeping with him after the Hellfire incident. Charles was miserable, and everyone could feel it without him needing to project it. Although Erik had decided to block him out, he hadn't pulled off his ring as it was the one connection Erik had to find him if he wanted to talk. To date, he hadn't even joined him for outings and breakfast, leaving for work or to run before Charles even woke.

The kisses Erik had shared with him to fool everyone else ceased as well, replaced with brief hugs or pats on the back. He never left his clothes lying about in his room and they were always promptly washed. Charles was allowed to take whatever he wanted, but the point of that was ruined if they didn't smell like Erik. Instead of the ordeal making Erik jealous enough to drape himself over Charles, it drove him further away. Charles wasn't sure if that made him more angry, sick, or fearful. If Erik called this off, he would have to deal with the pain of everyone bearing down on him, but worst of all it would once again be Charles's fault and he would be doing it to get away from Charles.

Before they married, they'd been unusually good with communication. They hardly had to say or think at one another if they'd crossed some line, just that good at toeing the boundaries and dancing around each other. If only he'd kept his mouth shut and himself in his work, Charles mourned, he would still be able to enjoy the little bit of Erik's affections he'd already earned. In time, Erik would have to submit to touching Charles on the grounds that they had to as a duty to the Xavier line or to take advantage of heat, and then Charles would be able to soak up his fill of passion. If he couldn't count on anything else, he could count on Erik holding him as if he were important. Even their short moments of contact these days almost felt like Erik was gasping to hold him longer, but grudges ran deep with him. Charles had to apologize, but he had no clue what he could say to make Erik believe he was being sincere. There was only one person who would rationally talk this through with him and would understand what was going on with Erik. He prepared a tray of tea and picked out a bottle of vodka, then put out a request to his mother to meet him in the parlor.

"What did you do this time, Charles? I know you've been to the Hellfire. It isn't like you to give up so quickly." Sharon frowned when Charles stepped back with the tray just as she reached for the bottle.

"I haven't. That's why I wanted to speak with you. I've made a mistake, and I want to fix things." He sat it down once she seemed to relax, pouring tea into their cups. "But you are right, I have been to the Hellfire. I went with the intentions you think I did, but I didn't follow through. I couldn't."

"And why not? It isn't like you respect the family traditions." Charles looked up to give his mother a look, Sharon shrugging her shoulders and adding a cube of sugar to her tea. "But you did come to me for some reason, so your motivation for stopping while you were ahead must be good."

"It's Erik."

"It always is."

"I'm serious, Mother. I was going to do it because he won't touch me and I know more people than I can count who will, but when it came to it everything reminded me of him. It's just...agh." Charles groaned and twisted the cap off of the bottle, motioning for someone to bring them juice. The tea had only been a farce, but he considered drinking more of it when Logan was the one to bring the juice. He eyed them carefully and with worry, reminding Charles that they couldn't drink too much. 

"You wanted to ask me because I would understand why he's so upset, even though to you and everyone else what you did wasn't wrong. He's the alpha, he should have served you better even if there's no love, and he has no right to be angry if that's the case. Charles, you shouldn't worry so much. Do whatever you'd like with whomever you like, no matter what they're going to talk about him behind his back." Charles mixed their drinks quietly, thinking over his words carefully before speaking.

"I don't want them to. He might be an alpha, but we're equal in the eyes of the law. I'm still fighting for everyone to understand that and then I go off and treat him like Father treated you. That's why he's angry, Mother, and I don't want to see him like that because I love-"

"Don't," she hissed,"say it. If you say it aloud, it'll only hurt worse."

"I deserve it for what I've done to him. I love him, Mother. I love Erik, and that's most of the reason I didn't feel too terrible about marrying him. Were he the one to have run off to another omega, I'd be crushed. He used to hold me and touch me and tease me, and then I forced him into this hasty marriage and I can't even get him to look at me unless I ask. He acts like...like he's my servant rather than my alpha." Charles gulped down hot tea, the burn nothing compared to his rising stress. Erik was caving on him, losing the spirit that had once captivated Charles and made him want to get closer. Just as his mother had said before, he was killing him.

"Don't start worrying, my son. Alphas are raised to be servants, he's just falling into his role." Logan scoffed in the corner. "Except stubborn old ones like the beast over there. They still have too much fight in them." She watched her son's frown deepen. Sometimes she had to bring him down before building him back up, for as much as she believed that some alphas should be obedient and know their place, some omegas including her own offspring needed to be knocked off their high horses. "Still, Alpha Lehnsherr would not have his unusual title or a position in the Xavier family were he not so unique."

"What do I do? What did you do when Father had an affair?"

To Charles's surprise, she laughed.

"I kept my mouth shut, naturally. Erik's done more than that, he challenged you and you feel bad. Your father only felt sorry that he wasn't careful enough and became pregnant. No matter what I would have said or done, I would have been blamed. You, on the other hand, are dealing with an alpha who hardly trusted you to begin with. If I were you, I'd let him have his chance to remark you as his, but he probably doesn't want to touch a ruined omega." 

"Then how do I show him I haven't done anything? He won't let me into his head, and-"

"You telepaths think it's so easy because you can get into someone's head. That doesn't always prove anything, especially when it's you with your strength. You'll have to show him, Charles." Sharon took her cup to the window to admire the view from the parlor. She hardly went out in the years following her son's rise to Head Omega and her own omega's death, tired of the pitying looks and whispers. "You say you love him, but have you ever shown him? I know it was a quick wedding and that he was never a prospect, but if you've loved him for so long why didn't you start courting him right after you married?"

"It's not proper. An alpha is supposed to court the omega." Charles grit his teeth when she laughed again.

"This coming from the omega who let his alpha make his gender a title? I think you're just a coward, and you know what that will look like for me if this ever comes out. I wasn't brought into this family to sire a coward."

"I hate when you talk about yourself like that," he replied.

"That's all I'm here for, to be a sire and to raise you. I've done both, so I'm useless property now as far as the rest of society is concerned. A poor alpha lost without her omega, but just as unworthy when he was around. You can give Erik better than that, but have you shown him that he's better than that? Have you tried your hardest, my boy?"

Charles thought about it honestly. He could have done so much better in thanking Erik for standing the wedding and embarrassments that being his alpha had caused, as well as for dealing with the media hassling him at work and in emails. He'd done all he could to show his appreciation for Erik's willingness to keep him company at night save for offering him his own omega, but that was his last option if he needed it. There was no way that he was sharing Erik without some input.

It clicked then. Erik didn't want to share him without knowing about it either. That meant that maybe he wasn't giving Erik enough of his time when Erik was making an effort to give all the remaining time he had to what Charles wanted. They'd started off as friends, after all, all of their spare moments gathered up and divided into dinners, games, and museum trips. If he started off slowly, they could work their way to being a real omega and alpha couple with the same method. Erik could grow to love him if he just provided the opportunity. He knew everything about Erik, and Erik knew almost everything about him and the Xavier house, so he had no excuse not to have tried or to try to make amends now.

"I haven't. That's why he's angry. I want him to have better, Mother. _I_ want to be better for him." He approached her, holding her arm gingerly. "I want to be the omega for him that Father wasn't for you, and I want to make you proud by making sure that Erik and I work out so they don't say what they say about you. I want you to see your grandchildren grow up happy. Erik will be great, I just hope it works out between us." He squeezed his eyes shut. It had to work, not just for himself but for the grief he'd caused his family because he couldn't keep his legs shut for a few minutes around Erik. Sharon sat her cup on the window sill, something that would usually drive her to drink in even more excess than she was accustomed to having, to push Charles's hair back. She stroked his temple with her thumb the same way she had when he was only a budding baby telepath with terrible headaches.

"Darling, you both will be alright. You're already more devoted to him than your father was towards me, and if he didn't have some degree of affection for you he wouldn't have so readily accepted your hand in marriage. And if he hadn't seemed so perfect of an alpha, I believe you would have been able to resist him. Your father was a perfect omega as well, hardly needed a female alpha to help out around here. Traditionalists, the Xaviers. But not you." Charles nodded, leaning into his mother's touch.

"No Mum, not at all. I'll talk to him, bring him something he'll like to calm him and see about a date, perhaps. Start small, let him know that I can be trusted and possibly loved."

"You can be loved, my dear, and if he can't manage that then he's an idiot. Only to be expected from a plug." Her tone was teasing this time, the cup going back into her hand as soon as she had finished comforting her child. She mentally pushed him from her mind, giving the cue that she needed her space. Charles left the tray with her to wander the halls. He had to find Erik before things could get worse.

\---  
It was hard to watch Erik suffer. Logan had his share of loves and losses in his long life, but he stuck with the system as best as he could to keep it in check. Omegas hurt alphas like them all the time, he just hadn't expected Charles to do such a thing to Erik.

It was supposed to be a marriage to cover up a scandal, but he'd figured out early on that neither Erik nor Charles were faking it. From the pheromone spikes whenever they passed one another in the halls to the quiet laughing and chattering from the library, it was all real. He'd even caught them in bed together, Charles half out of his clothing from Erik snaking his hands under his shirt to pull him closer and snuggle into his neck. Everything about them was usually sickeningly adorable, but their falling out had put a strain on the household. Charles projected little blurbs of worry and fear, while Logan was sure he could feel his skeleton trying to pull out of his skin whenever Erik started to lose his temper. He'd been waiting to talk to Sharon about her son's behavior and betrayal before Charles stepped in with his worries. Logan listened to what he had to say from the corner, watching the way Charles's shoulders would sag whenever he fretted over earning Erik's forgiveness.

It was just as hard watching Charles suffer. He followed him out, giving him a little mental tap when he seemed too distracted to notice his presence. Charles turned, his eyes wide and mind spilling over anxiously.

"Calm down, kid. I'm not gonna yell at you or anything, just wanted to point you in the right direction. He's been tugging at me all day." Logan jabbed his thumb behind his shoulder. "He's at the pool. I'm sure I saw him go in earlier. If you're lucky, he'll be doing laps. We all know how you both can't resist walking in on the other in the nude." Charles glanced down the hall hopefully, nodded, and passed Logan with a sense of determination. Logan could only hope that it would be enough to mend what had been broken.

\---  
Once he'd found Erik, even with the words he wanted to say sorted in his mind, his tongue turned to lead when he saw Erik glaring at him from the corner of the pool. Watching him dip under the water and think loudly that he wanted to be left alone would have been funny in any other situation. Charles moved towards that side of the pool, slipping off his shoes and rolling up the legs of his trousers to dip his feet in. He jumped when Erik grabbed his ankle and threatened to pull him in.

"I suppose I'd deserve that after everything. At least you've considered getting me back."

"I could have gone behind your back and gotten with an omega of my own class." Erik pushed his damp hair off of his forehead. "But I didn't."

"You're the better man for not doing it."

"Why's that?" As Charles tried to work out a way to explain that he wanted to try to make their marriage work, he was distracted from his thoughts by the sight of Erik pulling himself out of the water. He would have done anything to touch him in the moment, from handing him a towel to an apologetic blow job, but given the reason he'd come by to talk to him he was sure neither of those were warranted. "You obviously don't want me around for more than keeping you company, and as an Xavier you can have whomever you'd like. Why do you care so much about me then, Charles?"

"You're the person closest to me outside of my family and this household, and you actually make an effort to tend to my needs for your own pleasure rather than to gain anything from me. I'm sorry that I've been too selfish to do the same for you, and I'd like to make some changes because I deeply care for you." He reached out to brush his mind against Erik's, surprised to find that he gave in. From what Charles could feel for a brief moment, Erik had missed the way their thoughts linked together. He'd seemed to relate it to holding hands. They both flushed.

"No more Hellfire?"

"Not unless we're there to flaunt our happiness in Shaw's face. I promise I won't go back or go looking for other alphas. And even if you don't believe me, I didn't do anything. I went in wanting to, but then I thought about how upset you'd be and I couldn't." Charles bit his lip and worriedly furrowed his brow. "I hurt you anyhow, and for that I am sorely sorry. If you don't touch me again until heat, I would probably deserve that." He started to retreat from Erik's mind, feeling too vulnerable to the possibility of Erik discovering just how much he loved him, but found himself yanked back in as Erik closed the distance between them and cupped his cheek. Charles practically melted into his touch, his palm still damp and very warm. The sigh he breathed out calmed Erik's mind.

"I wouldn't take that from you. Being with an alpha during heat is supposed to be something you enjoy, and I guess I can't be so angry if you were thinking of me the entire time." With permission, Erik dipped into the memory of the club for a quick peek. Sure enough, Charles had been worried for Erik, but some of the thoughts that felt warmer were foggier to him. Charles was definitely hiding something, but from what Erik could tell it wasn't anything to fret over. He distanced himself from the memory and back to the present, where Charles had moved close enough to almost touch Erik's chest. "I believe I can forgive you if you have a plan as to how you're going to make it up to me." There were many options Erik had hoped Charles had considered, the most extreme involving obscene things with his lovely mouth or a proper honeymoon somewhere where they'd never have to wear more than Erik's things in private. Charles had one better for how simple their relationship was, however, but Erik could definitely see the potential of it in the quest to attain his goal of properly becoming Charles's alpha.

"I was thinking we could finally go get those fish we were promised. A day out, like we used to sneak away to do."

"So a date, then?" Erik couldn't help cracking an amused smile as Charles began to pout.

"I didn't say that, but I suppose that's what that would be called. I might even let you have your eels."

"Oh no, you have a lot of apologizing to do. I want a shark now." Charles frowned and batted at his shoulder before grinning back.

"We're not getting a shark to eat Shaw. It would give the poor beast indigestion." They laughed together, Charles's forehead finally making contact with Erik's collarbone and Erik's hand sliding into his hair. It was almost everything that they'd both wanted, or at least was what they were working towards.

"Fine, I accept. I'm off on Tuesday, so we should go then. Call Sean and see if that's alright with him, and I'll let Tony know that under no circumstances is he to call me for anything. In fact, I'll leave my phone here." Nothing was going to interrupt his date with Charles if he could help it. Even if they were already married, he was going to take every chance that he could to properly court his omega since society couldn't stop him. He pulled Charles closer, stilling when Charles froze up and easing when he felt sturdy arms wrap around his waist.

"You do so much for me. I appreciate that more than I let on, you know. One day, I hope to repay the favor."

"It isn't a favor, Charles. I want you by my side. That's why I do so much to help you, even if you spectacularly mess up. You're only mutant."

"I think that's not the right phrase."

"Were you human, I probably wouldn't have married you." Charles looked up at him with that admission. Did Erik only love him because of his telepathy? Being so open left them to little chance of being surprised, and he knew how much Erik didn't like surprises unless he'd calculated being part of one.

"Is that right?" For some time, Erik looked conflicted. He finally shook his head.

"Not entirely. You would probably have found some way to make a friend out of me without your telepathy. Look at Tony. As much as I detest the vast majority of humans, there are a handful I'd keep when I take over the world. If you were human, you'd be at the top of the list." 

"Thank you for that." It had grown a little uncomfortable for Charles to be in wet clothing, but he didn't want to move away from Erik's embrace when he'd worked so hard to be there again. It was Erik who'd pulled away.

"I've got to dress, but if you'd like we can have lunch together. It's been a while and I'm guessing the cafe misses our presence increasing their sales." 

"Sounds like a date, then." Another smile was shared between them before Erik left, but he made sure to rub his thumb against Charles's wrist as he went by. Charles held it to chase the sensation, watching Erik go. The man he loved so intensely was giving him the chance to prove his worth and earn him back, and the whole ordeal was far easier than he'd expected. He looked forward to Tuesday.

If Erik was very lucky, Charles would consider letting him have his shark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long anticipated date featuring everyone's favorite baby mutant.

Tuesday was chillier than anyone could have anticipated. Charles still wasn't the first out of bed, but he was the first to wake and attempt to keep Erik in bed. They'd returned to their routine a couple of nights after they'd reconciled, Erik even clingier at night than he'd been before. Something about that spoke of progress to his omega, enticing him to try for getting further with Erik. When he was in his deepest sleep, Charles found that he could easily push Erik onto his back to lie on top of him. He generally didn't like doing it because Erik wasn't as cuddly on his back, but he was more accessible. His broad, bare chest easily supported Charles's weight, but Charles was careful not to put too much pressure on it so that Erik could sleep comfortably. 

Erik was as handsome sleeping as he was awake. Charles couldn't help his foolish grinning and stroking his fingertips against the little wrinkles at the corners of Erik's eyes. His alpha was perfect in every way, he decided, right down to the steadily silvering roots of his hair and the little scar above his lip. His alpha was beautiful even with all of his scars, made even more appealing in that he was the man he was today because of the way each had healed. The urge to kiss the blemish overtook Charles, his lips brushing against the smooth skin and light stubble. Erik mumbled in his sleep and reached for Charles beside him, finding himself in a state of confusion when he wasn't in the position he'd fallen asleep in. When he opened his eyes, Erik found a flushing telepath resting on his chest. He groaned a little and ran his hands along Charles's sides, listening to him squeak as he was tickled.

"G'morning, Charles. You're up early."

"I'm excited for our outing today, that's why." Charles's mind buzzed against Erik's eagerly. He pulled himself out of bed, rolling off of Erik with reluctance before turning to look at him. Erik continued to lounge in bed, his arms folded behind his head. "Aren't you?"

"I don't know, I think I'd rather stay in bed," Erik teased, watching Charles head to the closet to get clothing. He blocked when he saw Charles ball up his purple turtleneck to throw it at him.

"You're not getting out of this. I was promised a date with you." Charles stripped slowly, noting the way Erik watched him with interest. When he bent to step into his pants, he could feel Erik's gaze and attention focused on the curve of his ass. No matter how resistant of an alpha he seemed to be, Erik had never been very good at hiding that he was interested in sex and the finer points of an omega. He wasn't supposed to even have access to porn once they'd married, but with his legal status and their understanding that it wasn't real, Erik was allowed to watch what he'd wanted. Charles didn't have look hard to know when he was watching, but he also didn't tell him to stop. Why would he when it was his chance to guiltily leech off of Erik's pleasure as he had on vacation? Had he have dug a little deeper, he would have discovered early on that Erik only watched to replace the actors with them and get ideas for Charles's heat. It was possible that Erik only paid attention to him now that it was understood that Charles wanted him, but that didn't mean that he returned his affections. Charles decided that if Erik was only going to be interested in his body, he might as well use it to his advantage. He pulled off the pants he'd chosen to find something that fitted better, scanning over his wedding suit in hopes of finding a pair of trousers that fit better.

"These ones." Startled, Charles turned to find himself pinned in from behind by Erik and his long reach, then focused on what he had in his hand. It was a pair of slacks that he'd hidden away after far too many of his alpha colleagues had engaged in courting rituals with him whenever he'd worn them. He may have worn them with Erik once, but he'd never gotten a clear judgement from him about them until that morning. Really, it was only fair that Erik chose an item of clothing for him after he'd picked out the turtleneck, which Erik had put on without complaint. The color really brought out the red in his hair.

"A-alright. Finish getting dressed or we'll be late. Sean's closed the place for today so the media won't bother us, but I still don't want to hold up business if he can have some after we're done." It was Charles's turn to admire Erik as he dressed, eyes lingering a little longer than he meant to on his cock resting in his underwear. He didn't catch the quirk of Erik's eyebrow at that. They finished dressing quietly, sneaking glances when they thought the other wasn't looking and continued to prepare without incident until Charles took something from Erik's side of the closet and put it on.

"Cold, Charles?"

"Don't spoil this for me, Erik." Charles buttoned up the jacket, the old leather one that Erik had owned and worn for longer than Charles knew. It smelled like a mix of his scent and the cologne Charles had bought for him. He had lifted his shirt to spritz some onto his chest just as Charles started to speak. "You weren't planning on wearing this, were you?"

"No. I'll just get my trenchcoat. You can have that as long as you think it'll be enough." Even as he spoke, Erik got Charles his scarf and favorite fingerless gloves to help get them on while frowning. "You really should wear better gloves."

"I need to use my phone somehow."

"Then get the gloves that are made for that rather than freezing the tips of your fingers off. Keep your hands in your pockets when we're walking outside." Erik clasped Charles's hands in his to try and preheat them. "Or we'll get you something warm to drink to help keep one warm and I'll hold the other." At that, Charles's face lit up.

"Let's try that." He went for his bag and Erik's wallet, pulling off his scarf to exchange it for Erik's while his alpha guided his belt through the loops by the metal tipped end. The scarf was lovingly draped around Erik's shoulders with a giddy nuzzle of cheek into the back of his shoulder.

"Someone really is in a good mood today." With the way Erik was smiling and his anticipation tangling with Charles's, though it became hard to tell which one of them he meant.

\---  
Being that it was a cold morning, there was hardly anyone out to bother them when their car reached the cafe. The sleepy alpha at the counter barely perked up when Charles approached the register to order, her eyes carefully focused on Charles's face and at times the face of his alpha. Erik hardly seemed phased. If Charles was going to hit on another alpha in front of him, he would make a better choice than what he already had. 

_'Erik,'_ the telepath scolded. _'This is our date. I wouldn't flirt when I'm already, um, out with my alpha.'_ He had to remember that Erik still wasn't aware that Charles was trying to court him, but by the end of the day he hoped to make his intentions clear. For extra measure, Charles bought a particularly large bear claw to split with Erik, knowing he'd made the right choice when he could feel Erik's hunger for himself. Their orders were perfect, but by then it was only expected that they could get the other's drink preferences right. That was something they'd learned to do long before marriage was an option. 

"...are you sure we can't have a shark?" Erik finally asked as he pushed the last of the pastry to Charles. His omega thoughtfully nibbled at it, only pausing when Erik reached over to brush a few crumbs from the corner of his mouth. Charles tried to cover his blush by taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why don't you just ask Sean if you can come by to swim with the sharks? Better yet, build yourself a cage and we'll go to the ocean." There was a fleeting, bubbly, murderous thought. Charles balked. "Erik, no. You are not building a faulty cage for Shaw to use while swimming with sharks, or an iron maiden for that matter. That's barbaric and it would hardly look like an accident."

"It wouldn't work anyhow. He has that kinetic conversion mutation that prevents physical trauma from harming him. He has a better chance of hurting me over getting hurt himself."

"Let's forget about him for the rest of the day, then. Our day, not his." Charles curled his hand around Erik's, his fingers already starting to go cold. Erik pulled away to switch the positions of their hands, rubbing his thumb across Charles's knuckles.

"You're right. We should get going. Sean's isn't that far of a walk, but you're freezing already and I'd like to get you somewhere warm before I've got a telepath popsicle on my hands." Erik's predatory smile made it hard for Charles to hold his tongue, but with the way the few patrons of the cafe and the cashier had been listening in and waiting for the famous couple's almost-theatrical flirting, he couldn't help making Erik be the one to flush.

"It isn't like you couldn't thaw me out with a few licks if I did." His knees closed around one of Erik's under the table and he lowered his eyelids seductively. They could see people reaching for their phones to get pictures.

_'The media will be all over us by lunch, Charles.'_ Luckily, Erik sounded more upset about the press than over Charles's comment. That left him more amused and faintly interested, much to Charles's delight.

_'Then it's a good thing Sean won't be letting them in while we make our selections, hm? If nothing else, we can just play with the birds and rescue bats until they give up.'_ Keeping eye contact, they stood and clasped hands with their drinks in the other, then left the cafe together. Everyone scrambled to get video of Charles getting Erik to laugh once they were outside of the glass windows, posting to every social media platform with questions as to what he might have said. Funnily enough, it had been Charles informing Erik of how many of them had been trying to imagine their sex life in detail with fantasies of being allowed to join them. Erik had laughed mostly because there was no way in hell he'd be sharing Charles with anyone.

The walk to Sean's remained pleasant if cold, Charles's ears and nose going pink as he prattled on about a couple of mutations he'd seen while working the last week. His lips were starting to swell from the chill, Erik's mind wandering to kissing them and warming him up. They could skip the whole date and go home to cuddle together and kiss, but Charles was really looking forward to the aquarium visit. Instead, he gripped his hand tighter and reached to adjust his clothing. 

"Go on." Erik drank his coffee as Charles stammered and continued to talk. He was entirely too cute for his own good, Erik mused. Maybe he was only so invested in going on a date because he'd never been courted by an alpha. 

"You know, your mutation is really the most interesting I've ever come across. I'm not just saying that because you're my alpha, but the human body isn't structured to have electromagnetic impulses that are as strong as yours. What's the biggest thing you've ever moved?" 

"A car, probably. No, I've made one of Shaw's boats threaten to capsize and after that he swore to never let me on a plane. He would manage to piss me off enough when I was younger to the point that I would make a small house threaten to collapse. And of course, you've seen me tug on Logan a few times." Charles laughed, moving closer to Erik.

"That really is amazing, Erik. You've gotten better at controlling it, you know. I'm very proud of you." He'd only let go of Erik's hand long enough to link their arms, shivering slightly. The cold wasn't nearly that bad, but Charles wanted to have a reason in case Erik asked for being so close. He didn't.

"You've helped a lot. No matter how much you frustrate me, or how wrong you are about humans because we both know they blame omegas like you for the rise of mutantkind, I wouldn't be who I am now without you. You've made stupid decisions or decided things for me without my say, but you've made sure I'll be safe. Charles, I think you've done more for me than any omega I could have chosen on my own would. It's just a shame that none of it's real outside of our friendship." He watched Charles frown and loosen his grip.

"I wouldn't quite say that," he murmured. Charles trained his gaze on their feet. The silence was uncomfortable both on the inside and outside, the two shielding their thoughts until they reached the aviary-aquarium. Sean beamed at them from inside, unlocking the door to let them in.

"Why the long faces? You guys are going to be spending the day with fish, birds, and harmless bats in need of a meal. Oh, and Charles, you're not gonna believe what I've got for you. It might be against what you both had planned for your setup buuut..." He ushered them in, patting their backs and showing them to the trash to get rid of their cooling drinks. "But first, we should look at my newest acquisition. Erik'll like this." Like a child, Sean waved them along and practically sprinted ahead of them. Charles hesitantly teased that if their children were anything like that every morning, their alpha was going to be getting breakfast duty. Erik just barely smiled, but his thoughts took on a playful tone. Sean had led them to a large tank where large quantities of chum floated at the top. A large fish lunged up to gobble them down. Erik was captivated.

"Perfection."

"Erik," Charles warned.

"I don't mean to keep it, Charles, but it is magnificent." He was just a little bit in love with the creature, allowing Sean to lead Charles a little ways off to show him some smaller and more manageable fish. They were studying the clownfish and anemone when Erik returned and took Charles's hand once again.

"Did you get your fill of the shark?"

"No, but I didn't want you to wander too far away from me. The shark isn't going anywhere." He squeezed lightly.

"I'm not going anywhere either." Charles did his best to ignore Sean's loud thoughts about them still being in the honeymoon phase of their marriage. "I would ask if these clownfish could go with us, but I hardly think you want the children asking you to tell them Nemo stories all day." 

"I wouldn't mind it, but I would mind them trying to flush them down the toilet in the hopes of sending them back home. If sea turtles weren't so large, I wouldn't mind getting one of those." Mentioning turtles sent Sean on another tangent, causing him to lead them on to where he kept the freshwater amphibians and a few reptiles. Charles had a time with identifying all of the species of turtles and frogs, almost convincing Erik that they needed a whole pond of the things just to keep him happy. Sean pulled one from the tank for them after they were well sanitized, allowing Charles to cup the tiny reptile in his palm.

"The great Omega Xavier has met his match," chuckled Erik. He rummaged the bag for the camera and took a picture of Charles's loving expression as the turtle examined his thumb. It was clear that this was what Charles wanted.

"Not to eat Shaw, I presume." He looked around for Sean to let him know that he approved, but didn't see him around until he popped up with a portable tank. Proudly, he sat it on one of the little tables he had in the center of the room for presentations. 

"I've got one better for you, actually. I mean, you can have a tank full of those turtles if you want, but I personally want to give you this one as a present." Inside was a very sleepy two headed turtle, intriguing enough to distract Charles from the one in his hand. Erik took it as Charles reached for the plastic case.

"It's wonderful." 

"Someone didn't know what to do with her and sent her here. I can get you started and set everything up, but I thought you'd like her." Charles was even more fascinated by his new turtle, asking Sean about her biology until Erik cleared his throat. The neglected turtle had drawn into it's shell after nibbling on Erik's thumb.

"She's very cute, Charles, but what about your hungry friend here?"

"Naturally, we're taking him too. If caring for them both is a concern, I can do it on my own and split fish duties with you." Charles had started to widen his eyes innocently, pursing his lips slightly.

"You can have your turtles and fish, you don't have to beg." Sean took the turtles to put them aside. "What I don't want is a colony of turtles in the bedroom watching us every time they get hungry."

"We won't have a colony, Erik." Charles reluctantly waved goodbye to the turtles as they headed to the next area, both the alpha and omega stopped in their tracks by the same sight. Neither had to even question the other, immediately agreeing that they were getting the fish before them even if they had to pay Sean all of Charles's inheritance for it.

"This," Sean began proudly, "is Winston. He's a Congo Puffer and pretty old. I've had him forever and sometimes lend him out for breeding. No, you can't have him, sorry guys." He laughed as the pair deflated and feigned disinterest, but with the almost menacing way Erik's attention went to the metal beam above his head Sean quickly sought out a remedy. "I can see about getting a few eggs in from the next brood, though. Surprised you want a freshwater setup, though. I might have to install a few different tanks in your house, probably something ventilated if Erik really wants something with teeth. There's a lot to see, then. Come on!" Charles and Erik shot each other exasperated but pleased looks as Sean continued to show them about. The day was long, but highly enjoyable. Erik got a few more pictures of Charles playing with various animals and making cute faces, the majority of them taken after they'd finished in the aquarium and moved on to the aviary. After a stern warning that they wouldn't be allowed to take any of the birds home, they were turned loose to feed, pet, and converse with them.

Charles had taken a liking to blue-and-yellow macaw that had began to greet him as soon as he'd walked into the door, perching himself on his shoulder and yelling "mine" every time Erik attempted to get close. 

"Sorry, Mac is a little lonely. Cheese has been at the vet for a while and he gets touchy about his mate. I'm sure you understand, Erik." Mac played with Charles's hair and cooed on about how pretty of a bird he was. Erik did his best to keep the bird from making him jealous, but the damn thing continually glanced over at him and flipped another wave of his omega's hair until he giggled. Charles loved having his hair played with, and Erik loved spending hours running his fingers through his perfect locks. Sensing Erik's rage and feeling the rattle of Mac's leg tag in his hair, Charles coaxed the bird to his arm and brought him to Erik, shushing him when he began to yell.

"Now Mac, you must understand that this is my mate, Erik. I'm his Cheese, see?" He leaned in to give Erik a peck on the cheek, the bird gasping and tucking his head into the crook of his wing.

"Sorry, sorry! Moira doesn't like him looking so she taught him to cover his eyes whenever anyone makes kissing noises. What's worse is if Cheese is around and _they_ start making noises, he expects you to look away or else he starts screaming. He never stops screaming..." Sean sighed, thankful that he at least had his own mutation under control and that the macaw luckily couldn't shatter windows. Charles mentally agreed.

"Sounds like someone else I know." Charles kissed Erik's cheek again, handing the bird to him so that he could record a video. Without warning, Mac started to scream at him until Erik pointedly tugged on his tag again and made a face. The bird started slinging curses at him, leaving Charles with a shaky video of himself laughing and Erik at war with a verbally violent avian.

\---  
The bird kept them laughing all the way through lunch. Charles uploaded the video from his phone to his twitter feed with the caption, "Erik made a new friend on our date today." His phone eventually had to be shut off because it continued to buzz and wear down the battery as they walked back to the cafe.

"Never again," Erik groaned. His hand swung with Charles's, having been there since the moment the bird was relocated to his perch far away from them.

"It wasn't that bad, Erik. I liked him, but maybe he'll be calmer when his mate is back. Cheese is the sweeter one, Sean's told me."

"Let's hope so." As soon as they entered the cafe they were ambushed by members of the press hoping to learn of what they'd done on their date and if they had any happy announcements to make. Charles did his best not to look at Erik expectantly, but he did seem pleasantly surprised when his alpha let go of his hand to curl it around his waist and rub his stomach. To their benefit, Charles was slacking on his workout routine, seeming round enough to make one believe he might be a few months along. "That's confidential," Erik answered. He urged Charles to lean his head onto his shoulder, adding to the picture when he let Erik bundle him closer.

"Erik," he clicked his tongue at him. "Not until we have the nursery done, remember?" 

"I can't help it, Charles. You know how long I've been waiting on a family of my own." He sent sensations of holding the weight of a growing child in his arms or on his shoulders, then another of a pregnant omega in his lap. His arm tightened around Charles as the telepath tried not to obsess over the fact that the weight of Erik's imagined mate was approximate to his own, nor the fact that his ring was turning smoothly as it always had when he was content.

"Soon enough, love. We're not even close yet." 

"Omega Xavier, you seem to be very happy with Alpha Xav-Lehnsherr." Reporters continued to struggle with Erik's title, something they and friends did their best to break them of and still had issues with from time to time. "After months of speculation that it wouldn't work out, things seem much better. Could we get a photo of you two? It doesn't have to be anything fancy, what you're doing now will work."

"It won't," Erik butted in, "but this will." It was impossible for Charles to ask what he meant until he was pulled in closer and face to face with him, their foreheads pressed together tenderly. Charles understood what he wanted, and after so long without it he jumped at the chance to give his permission, tilting his head just so that Erik could close the distance between their lips.

Cameras clicked, people cheered, and if that wasn't good enough for Charles or Erik, they smiled in the middle of their kiss as they realized that they'd both been entirely idiotic for the entire duration of their marriage thus far. They felt the same thing as they had in the middle of sex the first time they were allowed close enough to one another to touch in all the ways they'd privately desired. How funny it was that they'd had their epiphany in the same little space that they shared most of their time together before all of the misfortune came their way, and how grand it was that what they'd thought of as misfortune had been opportunity the entire time. There was a lot of talking to be done when they returned home, but in the moment they decided to just go with what was real. Charles neatly tucked himself into Erik's coat with an elaborate and pitiful looking shiver, murmuring something about wanting to just get lunch and call for a ride home until Erik sent him to have a seat and warm up. When he was alone with his thoughts, Erik not too far off and still lightly connected with him, he found Emma Frost making her way towards him with a puzzled look upon her face. Just as he made a move to steel himself, she raised her hand.

"I'm not here to call you out, although I do understand what's just happened between you two. I just want to talk." 

"Go ahead." Emma sat across from him with her cappuccino, stirring in a little more sugar. "So?"

"I'm surprised, that's all."

"By?"

"Don't play stupid, Omega Xavier. You actually love him, and he feels the same. That's not normal." Charles was ready to take offense, to which Emma sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You know what I meant by that. You omegas and your pride, I swear if your alpha weren't ready to rip my throat out with one of the cables holding up the menu I'd frazzle your brain for a few minutes to snap you out of it. I just meant that there aren't a lot of you who are willing to be so devoted and I can't figure out if it's because he's a mutant or if you're both just that mushy with one another. It's all hearts and pink clouds radiating from you whenever you think about him. Sebastian never..." She drank more, ready to trick the barista into bringing her another.

"Sebastian doesn't do a lot of things. I suspect love is on that list, and I believe you could do much better as far as omegas go. Maybe a human, even?" Charles could feel her mental scoff. "They aren't so bad."

"Maybe not to someone like Alpha Lehnsherr if it can be hidden, but you know how humans are about telepaths. If it weren't for your family having influence, you know they would have tried to suppress us by now. They probably don't let you into government facilities, do they?" Emma had a point, Charles conceded. He started to play with some of the spilled sugar on the table, tracing patterns into it. "But humans aren't what I wanted to talk to you about. I just wanted to say thanks for being so kind to him, for giving the rest of us a little hope in omegas and mutant advocacy. You'll do us good." Erik was making his way to the table hastily, meaning that it was Emma's cue to leave. She stood and brushed off her neatly pressed white slacks. "Oh, and for whenever the news is actually true, congratulations." The alphas passed without so much as bristling at one another after Emma assured Erik that she wasn't after his omega, and when the tension had cleared he mentally digressed into a state of being completely enamored with Charles. On the exterior, he just looked grumpy and hungry.

"Ororo is going to be picking us up any moment now. She and Logan have been hanging around here for the last hour for some reason or another and I can't sneak a peek to see what it is. I bet she heard about the nursery."

"Tell her not to buy cribs without us." Charles took the drinks and got the door for Erik, pulling off the lid of his own to make sure it was the right thing. Erik had gotten him an extra sweet and whipped cream topped vanilla chai with little chocolate shavings. He didn't think he could ever love someone more.

\---  
Erik and Charles spent the rest of the day in the study, silent except for the crackle of the fire and the turning of pages. They had to talk at some point about everything, but that night wasn't the right time. It was agreed that they had to take things very slowly to make sure the other wouldn't be too overwhelmed by the sudden change in the terms of their relationship, but both knew that they wanted to just dive in and be as sickeningly domestic in private as they were in public. There was a calm about the Xavier mansion radiating off of them, the conflict that had been going on for so long finally settled for the most part. All that was left was to tell Raven and hope for the best.

Raven, however, had been watching them nervously that morning, and had become even worse as soon as they'd come home in high spirits. Usually she was very direct, but something about this development had left her at a loss of words. Charles made a note to himself to pull aside in private and sort it all out before bringing Erik into it, aware that there were probably lingering feelings there.

What he didn't know was that his sister wasn't worried about telling her brother that she was still in love with his alpha, though. It was far more complicated than that and enough to make her sure that by the time she'd finished explaining herself to them, they’d despise her.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this the official de-anon for the prompt as I don't have an elbatross LJ. This is really just a placeholder for it until I finish the entire thing, so only the first chapter or so will be up until it's finished. If you're impatient to see the rest or want to see some of the Q&As that've happened on the kinkmeme while I've been writing this, feel free to check it out!


End file.
